Betrayed and Healing
by DeAnnaLoraine
Summary: After 4th year, Pettigrew is captured, and Sirius is freed. Harry must return to the Dursleys, knowing the contents of the prophecy from his trip to Little Hagleton. Betrayed by his best friends, who does Harry turn to? Abuse/Rape.
1. First Day in Hell

As Harry Potter left the Hogwarts Express with Fred and George, the sense of dread was beginning to set in.

"It'll be okay, Harry" Fred whispered.

The twins were the only people who had known about Harry's home life. Even though Ron and Hermione were his best friends Harry felt safer with the twins.

"Just write if you need us" George said, "And we'll see you soon enough."

"Alright, thanks guys" Harry muttered and gave them quick hugs before being led away from his world by his uncle.

The car ride to Privet Drive was a silent and very uncomfortable ride.

When they pulled up Harry automatically went to retrieve his trunk, but Uncle Vernon stopped him.

"Under the stairs, boy" Uncle Vernon growled "Then strait to your room. And give me that stick."

Harry fought the urge to smile. He had thought of this and made sure all of his most prized and special items were left with Fred and George, including his wand.

Harry handed over a fake wand, one of Fred and George's making.

However, Harry still flinched when it was snapped between his uncle's fingers.

"Now go!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

Harry quickly took his trunk in the house and went directly to his room, after leaving his trunk downstairs in the cupboard. He took a book out of his pocket, which George had charmed so that muggles couldn't see it and opened it upon seeing a blue light glowing. He read the note:

_Harry,_

_Write to us as soon as you read this. Dumbledore stopped by the Burrow this afternoon and said some things about your Gringotts accounts to Mum. He and Mum were saying something about your inheritance and properties and something about Ron and Hermione receiving their money. How are the Muggles? Just say the word and you will be with us before you can say 'Weasley'._

_George _

Harry quickly searched his room for a quill, finding one in his loose floor board, Harry wrote"

_Fred and George,_

_The Muggles haven't done anything YET. The wand trick worked, sorry about your fake wand. What do you mean inheritance? I don't own any properties either. Paid for what? Guys, I don't know what you are talking about. Let me know._

_Harry _

Harry sighed, _"What the bloody hell are those two on about now?"_

He had gotten his inheritance, hadn't he? The vault he had been using since his first year.

Harry quickly put away his two-way under his pillow as Vernon came thundering up the stairs.

"BOY!" he thundered "Why the bloody hell am I already getting letters about you?"

"I don't know Uncle Vernon," Harry muttered, glancing at the blue light peeking out from under his pillow.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," He started reciting the letter, "I just wanted to inform you of a few events that occurred here at school concerning Harry. I am certain Harry will feel better when he has someone to talk to. Your nephew witnessed another student being murdered, by a man aiming to kill Harry." Vernon stopped and smirked. "So you're a murderer."

Harry's eyes widened_, "You did get Cedric killed" _Harry thought. _"Don't think that. Fred and George said so themselves, it's not my fault."_

As Harry came back to the reality of the situation, he was blind-sided by Uncle Vernon's fist colliding with his face and then another in his stomach. As the toe of his boot connected with the side of Harry's head he slipped into darkness.


	2. No Not That

**Two Weeks Later**

Harry winced as he pulled on a shirt George had given him after the tournament.

Thinking of the twins, Harry remembered the two-way journal and took it out. The twins were obviously worried, something that was very uncommon.

_Harry_,

_ We found some stuff out and Bill and Charlie have agreed to take us and you to Gringotts to talk to your account advisor. Write back._

_ Fred_

Harry read the next entry from George.

_Harry, _

_ Is everything alright? We thought you would jump at the chance to go to Diagon Alley, if you don't want to go its fine. Is the muggle hurting you? Please write back Harry. _

_ George_

Harry didn't even bother to read the last note from George. He reached for down and grabbed his quill and nearly screamed in pain as his ribs were strained.

_Guys,_

_ I'm okay. I would love to go to Diagon Alley. Sorry I worried you. Uncle Vernon has started already. I have to go. I'll write soon. _

_ Harry_

Harry wanted badly to be at the Burrow with Fred and George, but he would settle for seeing them. Even if it was only once before school started.

Harry worked through the list of chores Uncle Vernon had written for him to finish before he got home from work later that evening.

He had just set dinner on the table as Uncle Vernon came pounding into the kitchen.

"Go to your room, Murderer" Uncle Vernon spat at him.

"I didn't kill him" Harry muttered as he made his way up the stairs, "I didn't".

Harry flinched as the memories from the graveyard assaulted him.

Harry quickly took out his journal and quill.

_Harry, _George wrote,

_Send us a list of your injuries so we can heal them when we go to Diagon Alley. Have your stuff packed. We are not letting you stay there. Charlie had asked Mum if Fred and I wanted to go to Romania for the rest of the summer and she said yes. We agreed to go if we could bring a friend. We leave on Friday._

_ George_

Harry smiled and jumped at his quill.

_George Fabian Weasley,_

_ If this is a joke of yours and Fred's, I will kill you. From what I can tell I think I have at least 3 broken ribs, I have to go. Soon._

_ Harry _

Harry jumped as the door to his room basically flew off its hinges.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon thundered and Harry got to his feet.

Harry felt his knees being kicked out from under him and a kick to the stomach had ham on all fours.

"It's time for another one of our lessons, is it Boy?" Uncle Vernon growled as he unbuckled his belt and loosened his trousers.


	3. I'll be good

Harry trembled on the floor after Uncle Vernon had left. Harry knew he needed to get out but every move he made felt like he was being ripped in half.

_ "Uncle Vernon was rougher than usual" _Harry thought in pain_. _

He slowly made his way over to where he had dropped his journal and quill.

Harry quickly scratched:

_Help. Please._

Harry groaned and left the journal in sight, just waiting for the journal to omit the familiar blue light.

When it did Uncles Vernon had just started to come back up the stairs. Harry quickly opened it.

_Charlie's on his way. Hold on. _

_ George_

Harry sighed as the door bell rang and Uncle Vernon thundered back down the stairs.

Harry groaned and attempted to stand in order to find clothes. He had to hide the belt marks and bruises and knife marks. But he couldn't get up, he just clutched the journal.

Harry heard a bang from downstairs and steps thundering steps making their way up the steps.

'_No he hurt Charlie'_ Harry thought. He whimpered as the door opened.

"Harry?" a shocked voice said pulling a robe over him. "Harry, it's me, Charlie, come on, can you stand? Where's stuff?"

Harry shook his head and whispered, "Gone"

Charlie went to grab Harry's arm to help him but stopped and froze as Harry flinched away from him.

Charlie cursed as the small teenager fell into an unconscious state at the exact moment there were two identical cracks from downstairs. He allowed a brief moment of pride at his brothers for passing their tests.

As he heard the light footsteps of his closest younger brothers the boy in his arms stirred.

"Charlie?" he heard one of the twins called.

"We need to get him out of here" Charlie said, handing the boy off to George, "Fred come with me."

George took Harry and sat down on the poor excuse of a bed.

"Harry, I got you, don't worry," George muttered "What did they do?"

"George?" his head snapped up as Fred came into the room with some too big clothes for Harry. "What's that in his hair?"

George looked at the dark hair that kept the boys famous scar hidden. There was blood dried in large patches and white….

George looked on in horror. "Fred that's….. that's… his uncle?"

"Charlie?" Fred called "Hurry up, we need to go! Now!"

Alright" Charlie said coming into the room with a few more items of clothing. "George, you okay?"

"Please, Charlie" George trembled "Get him out of here, please"

"George, tell me, what's wrong?" Charlie asked, frightened at what would scare George like this.

The only time George had acted like this was the night during his first year when he and Fred had split up to avoid trouble, and George had been violated two Slytherins, who were in Charlie's year. It was the last time Fred let them split up from one another.

"He got him" George whispered "Help him! Please Charlie!"

"George" Fred said grabbing George's arm as Charlie picked Harry out of his arms, "Calm down, we will help him. I promise."

Charlie grabbed Fred's hand and Fred wrapped his arms around George and Charlie Apparated them to Egypt, to get help from Bill.

"Charlie?" Bill asked following him into one of his guest rooms as Fred took Bill into the other. "Charlie what happened? What's wrong with George?"

"Its Harry, George is remembering that night, from his first year." Charlie said quickly "Help me here" He was trying to heal some of the deep cuts on Harry, but his hand was shaking.

"Go to George, I'll take care of him," Bill ordered and Charlie left without an argument. "Bloody Hell" Bill muttered taking his wand out and removing Charlie's robe.

"I'll be good. I promise" Harry whimpered in his sleep.


	4. Healing Begins

Bill sat on the couch after he had finished with Harry and waited for his brothers.

"How's Harry?" Charlie asked sitting down next to Fred who was seated on the opposite couch from Bill.

"Physically healed." Bill said tiredly. "George?"

"Sleeping," Fred sighed "If I ever see those two…two…"

"It's alright Fred," Charlie said softly. "I know."

The three brothers looked up as their younger brother walked in from the bedroom he was in.

"Hey, George." Charlie smiled.

"How are you feeling, little brother?" Bill asked getting up and walking over to him.

"Fine," George said moving to sit with Bill. "How's Harry doing? Has he woken up yet?" he laid his head on Bill's shoulder closing his eyes.

"He is still sleeping. Has been since you brought him in," Bill said putting his arm around George's shoulder.

"Why do people do that? Why cause so much pain?" George whispered, eyes remaining closed.

"Come on, Fred." Charlie said getting up. "Bill is going to need more food in this place if we are going to be all staying here."

Bill shot a grateful look for giving George some time alone with him. When he was sure Charlie and Fred were gone he turned towards George.

"George," He said pulling George closer to him. "The people who do that to people find it makes them feel more powerful. It's cruel and it's sick and nobody deserves it. The people who harm and take people and torture them like that are weak and should all rot in Azkaban."

"Harry didn't deserve it" George muttered into Bill's shoulder.

"You didn't either, George." Bill said, "You didn't either."

"Charlie said that," George whispered. "When he found me that night." That made Bill's eyes widen. George had never told him directly anything that had happened that night. Charlie had told him, when Bill had found him in their room, upset.

"George…" Bill said softly, "you don't have to tell me."

"I have to," George said "please will you listen?"

"Of course I will, George, you know I will." Bill replied.

"Fred and I went down to the kitchens, we had the Map, but Filch came around the corner," George said keeping his eyes closed tightly, and Bill knew he was reliving that night, and held him close. "We split up and I ended up in one of the old Transfiguration class room."

"Fred had made it back and when I didn't show up he went and got Charlie and they followed the map. Charlie nearly killed them." George shuttered.

"It's alright George, Its all okay." Bill said firmly.

"What about Harry? He…." George stopped as he heard crying from the other room.

It was hardly two seconds later, and George was in the room holding onto the younger boy.

"Harry, it's okay now. You're safe now." George whispered into the boy's ear. "It's me, George."

"George?" Harry whispered. "Please don't make me go back."

"I promise, Harry, I Promise." George said as the green eyed boy turned into his chest. "I'm here, and Fred is here, and Bill and Charlie too. We're here for you little brother."

Bill watched as George got Harry to calm down enough to take in his surroundings.

"Where are we?" Harry asked leaning against one of the few people he trusted.

"Welcome to Egypt, Harry" Bill said in an amused tone.

"Egypt? Really?" Harry asked noticing the voices coming from the kitchen.

"Yes really." Bill smiled and noticed Harry stiffen. "It's only Charlie and Fred."

Harry nodded and sighed. "Did you get my stuff? My trunk? Hed…" Harry stopped suddenly.

"Harry? What happened to Hedwig?" Fred asked leaning up against the wall.

"He… he burnt it all." Harry whispered "The trunk would be empty, all my books burned. He… he" Harry took a deep breath. "He made me watch him burn her, she's gone."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a single, snow white, owl feather.

"I'm going to kill him." Fred hissed and stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"For what?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Making him mad, being a burden." Harry muttered closing his eyes.

"Fred's hot headed, we all know that. He will act without thinking." Bill said calmly.

Bill reached out to pat Harry on the shoulder, but stopped when Harry tried to jump out of George's arms.

"Everyone out" George ordered. "Oh, Charlie, in my trunk there is a wooden box. Can you send it in?" and Charlie nodded.

After Charlie returned with the box George sighed and set it down.

"Harry, I want to tell you a story" George said after putting up a silencing charm. Harry nodded slowly.

"When Fred and I were in our first year, we were beginning our career as pranksters. It wasn't like now though." George explained. "We would split up if someone caught us. It turned out to be a very stupid idea."

"I would say it was maybe a month after we found the map, and Fred and I were on our way back to the common room from the kitchen when Filch caught us. We ran different ways." George had his eyes closed and held Harry closer.

"I ended up in one of those old class rooms with the door at the front of the class and one in the back of the room. It was dark and I was sitting so that I couldn't see either door. Two Slytherins in Charlie's year found me," George stopped and took a breath. "It hurt like hell. Them being inside of me. There are still nights when I can feel their hands on me."

"Does it get easier?" Harry whispered.

"It will, but it will take time." George said. "It took me two years to start living again. And that was with Fred trying to kill every Slytherin."

"Who else helped you?" Harry asked into George's chest.

"There were a few." George hesitated. "Charlie, Bill, Dumbledore, and…"

"Who? Do you think they can help?" Harry asked,

"Snape, he would, but you need to accept him."

"I don't know. Maybe." Harry whispered.

"We'll will talk about it later." George said "Bill is going to take us to the Egyptian branch of Gringotts on Friday. Oh, and you may want these."

George handed Harry the box and watched as the boy took out the three objects. The only three objects Harry had left. He valued these things above all else. His Father's Invisibility Cloak, his Wand, and his photo album.

"Thanks George." Harry Smiled.


	5. Goblins and Gringotts

"Harry!" Fred screamed as he jumped onto the bed on Friday morning. "Come on Little Brother! Wake up!"

"Go 'way" Harry mumbled and tried to push Fred off of him.

"Fred!" Charlie yelled from the kitchen, "Get out of that room!"

"Yeah Fred," George grumbled from the bed a few feet away "Get out."

"Fine" Fred sniffed "all I want to do was wake my little brothers up so we can go to the bank and then have fun. But I see how it is."

"I'm up" Harry sighed as he grabbed his glasses and George tried to pull on a pair of pants but fell on the ground.

"George," Harry said as Fred left, holding out a hand to help George up, "There are times when I hate your brother."

"Hey! I heard that!" Fred yelled back making Harry roll his eyes as he made his way into the kitchen where Charlie was attempting to make breakfast.

"Morning Harry" Bill said from the table as Charlie set plates on the table and George walked in.

"Would you guys mind if I murdered Fred?" Harry asked "I could lock him in a tomb. Or feed him to Norbert."

"And here I thought you loved me!" Fred exclaimed.

"Come on, Eat" Charlie ordered. "Then we can have a fun day out." And he and Bill went into the den to close off the Floo.

"Is this a good idea Bill?" Charlie asked. "Taking Harry out with all those people around?"

"It has to happen sometime, Char." Bill said putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Just keep an eye out. They have been around lately."

Charlie nodded and the eldest two Weasley boys started back towards the kitchen.

They were in the hallway when there was a bang from the kitchen. They ran the rest of the way down the hall and froze at the sight.

There was food everywhere, on the walls, ceiling, and people.

Harry was curled up on the floor rocking back and forth and mumbling to himself as George tried to calm him down and Fred look as if he was thrown across the room.

"Fred startled him." George quickly as Harry stood up and Fred stumbled over to a chair.

"Sorry Fred" Harry whispered looking at his feet.

"No problem little brother" Fred sighed as Bill healed the cut on his head and Charlie cleaned up the kitchen.

"Let's get going. Griphook will be meeting us soon." Bill said and he noticed that Charlie was whispering into Fred's ear.

"Harry" George said "You'll need to take Bill's arm. I would take you but I don't think I've practiced enough."

Harry cautiously took Bill's arm and with a 'pop' they were gone.

"We'll take a portkey, when we go back home." Bill said, as Harry clutched his arm.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as the other three appeared.

"Ramses Square." Bill chuckled when Charlie tripped over Fred's foot. "Basically Diagon Alley for Egypt."

"Let's get lunch and then go to Gringotts!" Fred yelled as Charlie pushed him into a cauldron in front of the Apothecary.

"Alright" Bill laughed. "Will you two stop?" as Fred sent Charlie into a bunch of witches.

Harry had hardly eaten anything when he proclaimed he wasn't hungry.

"Come on Harry." George said "Let's look in the Quiddich window."

"Alright" Harry got up and pushed through the crowd.

Harry was admiring the new Lightning Bolt, the newest and fastest broom, from the same people who made Firebolts, when he felt George freeze next to him.

"Well, well," a voice sneered. "If it isn't little Weasley."

"Do you think it's the one?" the second voice asked as he reached out to touch George's shoulder.

"Yes," the first one said, laughing as George began to shake. "I believe it is."

But before they could do anything they were hit from behind with stunners.

It took a half hour to get George to calm down again, but they were finally able to go to Gringotts.

"Mr. Potter." Griphook said "Misters Weasley."

"Griphook" Harry said being led into an office. "Good to see you again"

"And you as well Mr. Potter." Griphook replied sitting down. "Now what can I do for you today?"

"He would like a list of all the transactions that have been made in any of the Potter vaults along with a list of the properties he has inherited." Bill said in a low voice.

"Of course" Griphook exclaimed, "Right away."

"And a Heritage Parchment" Bill added quickly.

"A what?" Charlie and Harry asked at the same time and grinned at one another.

"Heritage Parchment." George smirked.

"Gives you your family tree." Bill explained as Griphook came back into the office.

"The list of properties," Griphook said handing the parchment over to Harry. "The Potter name is an influential name in more than just Britain."

Harry gawked at the list.

Potter Manor- Scotland

Potter Villa- Spain

Potter Castle- Ireland

Mauraders Den- England

Potter Mansion- Finland

There were a number of other places on the continent, but nothing more that little vacation homes.

"The five main houses have every protection imaginable." Griphook explained. "These parchments, when activated will take you there." He handed Harry five rolled up pieces of parchment. "Only those whom you trust and never betrayed your trust can see them and can enter the wards around the homes."

"Can you guys see them?" Harry asked hesitantly and sighed when they all nodded.

"I will need a few drops of your blood for the Heritage Parchments, Mr. Potter." Griphook said taking out a dagger.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the dagger, but Bill put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Harry," Bill soothed "It's just a few drop, and then I will heal it."

"No words?" Harry asked glancing around, looking for a cauldron, confusing Bill.

"No words," Bill replied. "But we will be talking about that later." Harry nodded.

Harry held out his hand to Griphook but kept his eyes closed and leaned into Bill's hand. He felt the cool metal cut into his hand and then the warmth as Bill healed it.

When Harry opened his eyes, he was shocked to see an intricate web being formed on the parchment, connecting names.

"It will only show your magical background, Mr. Potter" Griphook explained and pushed the parchment towards Harry.

Harry looked through generations of Potters and Evans, who it turned out, was a long line a Squibs. Most of the names didn't mean very much to him, except…

"I'm related to you," Harry exclaimed.

"What?" Bill asked looking at the parchment.

"Look! It's distantly, very distant," Harry said, as the others looked over his shoulders. "But it is only you four, not Ginny, Ron, of Percy."

"Hmmm…" Bill hummed, "Griphook, could we get another set of Heritage Parchment when Harry looks over the transactions?"

"Of course Mr. Weasley, right away." Griphook said and gave the last parchment over to Harry and left the room.

Harry's heart plummeted. Anger flared through him. A list of people who had stolen from his vaults was more than he could handle.

Albus Dumbledore

Molly Weasley

Arthur Weasley

Elphias Doge

Hermione Granger

Ron Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Percy Weasley

Harry hadn't noticed that the whole room had started to shift and George was kneeling in front of him.

"Come on Harry" George said, putting his hands on his face as Bill, Charlie, and Fred read the parchment. "Calm Down."

"George" Harry whispered "I trusted them."

"I know, Harry" George said.

"I trusted them with everything, except this." He gestured to his body. "Everything."

"I know, little brother." George whispered pulling Harry towards him. "But you have us now."

"I need to know." Muttered Harry into George's chest as Griphook walked in and handed Bill the Heritage Parchment.

"They aren't here" Bill announced after a minute and stood up to leave.

"Griphook," Harry said quietly as the others followed Bill's lead. "Is there a way to know who has a dark mark when they come into the bank?"

"The wards mark it down." Griphook said. "It is knowledge for the public, if they wish to see it."

"May I?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Griphook reached into a drawer in the desk and handed a parchment over to Harry.

Harry looked through the list of Death Eaters not really surprised. They were in the graveyard the night Voldemort came back. Then he stopped.

"No." Harry whispered and dropped the paper, the names Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger staring back at him.

"But…but they…they" Charlie stammered.

"They are no better than Wormtial!" Harry screamed and watched and took a deep breath. "I need to go to the Ministry."

"Alright, little brother" Fred said

"Until next time, Griphook." Harry said bowing his head towards the goblin.

"Of course Mr. Potter." Griphook said and watched as the Weasleys and Harry disappeared with Harry holding onto Charlie.


	6. Ministry of Magic

"So Harry," Fred said as he pushed Charlie into a stack of Daily Prophets, "Who are we going to see?"

"I think Madam Bones will suffice." Harry muttered as Fred went flying into the fountain.

"You know," Bill said quietly, "Dad might…"

"Bill! Fred! Charlie! George!" Arthur called from behind them.

"Bill," George whispered. "You need to learn how to keep your mouth shut!"

"Hello, Dad." Charlie said in false pleasantry. "How are Ron and Ginny?"

"Wonderful, wonderful." said, "What are you all doing here?"

"Harry has a meeting." Bill said shortly.

"Harry? Hello Lad!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry glared at him and turned on his heel and walked away with George and Charlie following him.

Bill and Fred caught up just as Harry, Charlie, and George made it to Madam Bones' office.

"Lucky basterds," Fred muttered, "We have to go to dinner."

"Good luck with that," Charlie said and George nodded.

"I'm going to ask them about my Heritage Parchment." Bill informed them

"And I'm going to try not to murder them all." Fred said proudly.

"Now who, Mr. Weasley, are we talking about murdering?" a female voice asked from behind them.

"Madam Bones," Bill said making Charlie bite back a laugh.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" Madam Bones asked.

"I am here to press charges on everyone on this piece of parchment." Harry said, slightly worried about the others reactions. "Each of them has been taking money out of the Potter Family Vaults at Gringotts."

"Understandable, Mr. Potter." Madam Bones nodded. "Anything else I can do?"

"Not for me." Harry replied looking at the Weasleys. "You guys?"

"Is there any way to find out if people in your family are adopted? Of are being raised by people other than your parents?" Bill asked.

"Yes, I had that request just an hour ago." Madam bones said. "There are mp mentioning of any Weasleys though."

"I didn't think so." Bill muttered.

"However there are still around four children who were never found after the first war." Madam Bones said thoughtfully. "A set of twins and two boys."

"May we see it?" Bill asked putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

Madam Bones took out a sheet of parchment and raised her eyebrows.

"All four names here are Prewetts." Madam Bones said. "I knew Fabian and Gideon had kids, but they were never found after that attack."

"How do we check this?" Charlie asked stopping Fred from getting up and going after their father.

"It is a simple matter of a few drops of blood." Madam Bones said as she took out a yellowing parchment and a small knife.

Harry gave an in-voluntary shutter as the cold, metal blade pierced each of the Weasley's skin.

"Well there you have it." Madam bones said as the parchment showed the names they were born with. "You really are William Prewett, Charles Prewett, and Fred and George Prewett."

"I'm going to kill Mum." Fred growled, "And Dad, and Ron, and Ginny, and Percy, and Hermione."

"Now that we have a planned murder," Harry smiled at Fred, "Can we go?"

"I'll see you soon Mr. Potter," Madam Bones said. "With luck everyone on this list will be in custody tonight. I suggest you stay in the country however." She looked at Bill and Charlie.

"Damn!" George laughed, "Guess that means no going to Japan!"

"Come on," Harry complained. "I want to get out of here before Dumbledore or Fudge find out I'm here."

"Alright," Charlie said chuckling.

Just as Fred closed the office door behind them, the one person nobody wanted to see came around the corner.

"Harry!" Professor Dumbledore called. "And the Weasleys, how lovely."

"Actually Professor," Fred began.

"It's Prewett." George finished.

"But you already knew that." Charlie added.

"Ah, well," Dumbledore said "It was for your own good boys. Now Harry?"

"Professor?" Harry sneered.

"I know you have been staying abroad, but I must insist you return to your Aunt and Uncle's home." The Professor said in a grandfatherly tone.

"No." Harry said and began to walk away.

"Harry, you really have no choice in the matter!" Dumbledore called making Harry spin around.

"No choice?" He sneered "You're right! I haven't had a choice in my life!" He began yelling, "You always sent me back knowing what they did to me! I am never going back!"

"They are your legal guardians," Dumbledore explained. "You have to go back."

"As it is Professor," Madam Bones said coming out of her of her office. "They are not his legal guardians. That happens to be Mr. Black. You cannot make him go back and you cannot tell him where to go."

"Goodbye, Professor." Bill said grabbing Harry's arm.

"Pick one of the parchments" Bill muttered glancing at Dumbledore.

"Come on," Charlie said sending a pointed look at Harry. "Let's go."


	7. Scars

"Hold on," Harry said and took out the parchment for Potter Manor in Scotland. "Ready? 3…2…1…Portus."

Harry landed on his back and dropped the portkey.

"No," he mumbled "I didn't mean to….Graveyard." He gasped when Charlie hugged hi, to his chest. "My arm."

Charlie rolled up the younger boys sleeve and sighed. The bloody thing looked just as bad as it did the night he got it.

"Come on, Harry," Charlie said "Look at your house."

Harry looked up and sighed.

"Guess I'm going to have to talk, huh?" He asked as they walked towards the door.

"It would help you re…" Bill was cut off by the appearance of a house-elf in the foyer.

"Master Potter!" it squeaked. "I is Lofty sir!"

"Hello Lofty," Harry smiled, "It's Harry, not Master Potter. And this is Fred, Charlie, Bill, and George."

"Of course, Master Harry." Lofty said "Is there anything Lofty can do for Masters?"

"Put together four bedrooms, please Lofty." Harry said knowing that the twins would want to share a room.

"Yes Master Harry, right away." Lofty squeaked and with a faint 'pop' she was gone.

Harry sighed and looked around the foyer and into the den. He sat on one of the crimson couches and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Harry?" George asked sitting next to him.

"When I was eight," Harry whispered, "Uncle Vernon got Dudley a new carving knife. Uncle started with small slashes here and there. He… he carved it. The words." Harry shuttered and stood up and began to take of his shirt.

"Harry, it's…" Fred stopped when he saw Harry's back and chest.

Harry kept his eyes closed; knowing that the four red-headed men had looks of disgust plastered their faces.

Harry knew what words were permanently etched upon his skin. He had spent years tracing over the letters with his fingers on restless nights. His fingers dancing over the words like 'FREAK', 'Queer', and 'SLUT'

"Harry," Charlie said reaching for the boy.

"Don't touch me." Harry whimpered and pulled away. "Don't touch me."

"Harry," George whispered, nodding to Fred and they took up the spots on either side of hi,.

"Why can't I have a normal life?" Harry whispered into Fred's chest while clutching George's hand. "Why can't I be happy? Just because Voldemort killed my parents, and he couldn't kill me. I wish he had done it."

"If he had, we wouldn't be here." Fred soothed. "We wouldn't have our littlest brother."

"I don't want to be the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry sobbed. "I want to have a normal life."

"You will, Harry" George said. "Once that bloody Dark Lord is gone."

"Master Potter," Lofty said from the door way. "Lofty has rooms for Master and Masters friends."

"Lofty, don't call me Master Potter. It's Harry." Harry said softly to the elf.

"Just like Master James." Lofty smiled. "This way sirs."

Lofty led them through the halls, some of which had portraits of past Potters.

"Lofty?" Harry asked softly, "Are there portraits of my mother and father?"

"Oh yes Master Harry." Lofty smiled. "Master James and Miss Lily are hanging in the bedroom, they is." She squeaked as she opened the door to the master bedroom.

The room was very much like a hotel room. Nothing over the top but large with a sitting area and fire place. And hanging above the fireplace were portraits of his parents.

"Mum," Harry whispered and Lily nodded while James smiled, "Dad."

"Harry," his mum smiled, "And if my eyes don't deceive me, the Prewett boys."

"Hello, Mrs. Potter." Bill said quietly.

"Bill!" Lily scolded, "You don't even remember your Auntie Lily."

"Lily Flower, that was over thirteen years ago." James laughed.

"Honestly Aunt Lily," Charlie said, "We don't remember anything about our early childhood." and then told them the news of what they had found out at Gringotts and the Ministry.

Harry remained silent through most of the telling of the day's events starting with Griphook,("He's still there?" James exclaimed), to the Ministry. However they left out the Ron and Hermione part, feeling that was Harry's part to tell.

"My two best friends are Death Eaters." Harry said looking down.

"Oh, Honey." Lily sighed, aching to hold her baby boy.

"I only never told them one thing." Harry said. "I only ever told two people willingly. They don't even know to what extent. But I trusted Ron and Hermione and even Dumbledore."

"When I get my hands on Albus," James snarled. "He won't know what hit him."

Harry watched as Fred and Charlie start to push each other around again as Bill and George talked to his mum and dad about their parents.

"Son," James said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"I'll have to go back." Harry said quietly. "Even if Dumbledore can't make me go back, someone will send me back, and I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" James asked.

"Him…" Harry breathed, "Uncle Vernon."

"Why were you with Petunia?" Lily demanded, "Sirius was…"

"Arrested," Harry said. "Framed by Wormtail. He was released though."

"That little…" and James let out the longest rant of swear words and of the boys had ever heard.

By the time he was finished all five of the boys were laughing with tears rolling down their cheeks.

"James Potter!" Lily shouted. "Harry does not need to hear that!"

"Don't worry," George gasped, "Harry has quite a vocabulary."

"George!" Harry yelled.

"Harry James Potter!" Lily screamed, "If I ever…"

"Run Harry," James laughed, "It will be better to run."

"You two!" Lily cried, "Even after all these years!"

Harry laughed as he left the room with the rest of the boys.

"Lofty!" Harry called and the house-elf appeared with a 'pop'. "Show them to their rooms and then come here please."

"Yes Master Harry." Lofty squeaked and led the other four off.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes and went over everything that had happened that day.

He discovered he had been stolen from and betrayed by nearly everyone he trusted, found his homes, fought with the headmaster and found out his two closest friends had become Death Eaters.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tapping at a nearby window. Harry knew by the branded 'M' on the envelope it was from Madam Bones.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that Albus Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Ronald, and Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, Elphias Doge, and Kingsley Shacklebolt have been arrested and charged with stealing from the Most Noble House of Potter. In addition to these charges Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger have been found to have recently taken the Dark Mark. The Minister finds it necessary for you to be in attendance at the trials of Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. The dates are enclosed, as are the times._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

"Harry, mate, are you alright?" George asked, when Lofty had come and told him that Harry hadn't moved in nearly 30 minutes.

"I have to go to Ron and Hermione's trial." Harry said taking out the second parchment.

"What about that one?" George asked.

"I don't have to go back." Harry whispered clutching the envelope.

"Harry," George said leading him into the master once again. "Tell me how bad it got there."

"I…I can't" Harry said, "I just can't"

"Harry, it'll help to talk about it." George said, "You know it will help."

"I can't, George." Harry whispered, "Everyone I told has left, you can't help."

"I haven't left have I?" George asked pulling Harry into a hug. "Tell me."

Harry sighed, he knew George wouldn't leave. But he didn't want to think he was dirty. He wanted to tell someone, needed to.

"Harry?"

"It wasn't the first time." Harry breathed and George had to strain to hear him.

"Why didn't you say something?" George breathed, more to himself. "How long?"

Harry was quiet for a moment and sobbed into his hands, "I was nine."

"Oh, little brother." George sighed and pulled Harry onto the bed while the boy cried.

George stayed with Harry until he knew Harry was asleep.

George gently freed himself from Harry and went to the room he was sharing with Fred, he went over to the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Professor Snape,_

_I know it has been a while since we have had a conversation, two years in fact, but there is something that I believe you could help with. You see, about a week ago Fred, Bill, Charlie, and I took a friend of ours out of their home. However, you could barely call it a home. He was abused badly, the extent I believe even you could never imagine. He had been starved, beaten, had words carved into his flesh, and, well what you helped me with, only since he was nine, and by a family member, repeatedly. If you could out aside all mislead thoughts about him and help him I would be forever grateful. Hope to hear from you soon._

_George Prewett_

"Lofty!" George called and the house-elf appeared with a bow. "Can you take this to Professor Snape at Hogwarts?"

"Of course Master Prewett." Lofty squeaked.

"George," George replied "And wait for a replied."

"Yes Master George." Lofty bowed and left with a 'pop'.

George sighed and left the room. He headed up to the floor above them and found the library.

He sighed and went straight to a couch and lay down and slipped into a light sleep.


	8. You Can Help

"Mate, George!" Fred called shaking his brother.

"What's going on?" George mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"You fell asleep hours ago." Fred laughed, "And Harry wants to talk to you."

"Where is he?" George asked getting up.

"His room," Fred said and walked out, "Oh and there are dungbombs in Charlie's room. I would stay clear if I were you."

"Sure." George mumbled, just as Lofty appeared.

"Professor Snape's letter for Master George." Lofty squeaked.

"Thank you Lofty" George said, taking the roll of parchment. "Could you let Harry know that I will be there after I take a shower and dress?"

Lofty nodded and disappeared and George quickly read the letter.

_George,_

_I have to say that I was surprised to receive your letter, especially from the Potter house-elf. Judging by the house-elf, the boy in question is Harry Potter. I also take it that you are staying in Potter Manor. I am not surprised someone finally found out about his, shall we say, predicament at home. I have been telling the Headmaster my suspicions for years, actually since his first lesson in my classroom. I am certain with the Headmaster facing time in Azkaban, we can work something out. Talk to him about me coming to stay at the Manor, and give him the enclosed letter._

_Severus Snape_

George nodded to himself and quickly made his way to his and Fred's room and stopped.

"Fred, what are you reading?" George asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I've been thinking, George, and," Fred paused, "What would you say if we took our OWLs again?"

"I don't know," George sighed, getting some clothes out of his trunk. "Wouldn't we have to do the last two years again?"

"Yeah, but think about it." Fred said sitting up, "We'll be with Harry. I want to do it. It will give Harry someone he can trust and it can help us as well."

"Fine!" George called closing the bathroom door. "Write to Professor McGonagall."

George walked into Harry's room after his shower, shaking the water out of his hair.

"Harry?" George called looking around. "Aunt Lily, Uncle James." He nodded in greeting.

"He's in the shower." James said, smiling down at him.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait." George said and sat down on the couch.

"You look exactly like your father," Lily smiled. "You and Fred are exactly like Gideon and Fabian."

"Fabian would be proud of you, George." James added.

"Did you know who my mother was?" George asked.

"No," Lily said. "Fabian never said, and we never met her."

"It seems that Bill and Charlie have completely split Gideon's personality though." James laughed.

"George?" Harry asked from the bathroom doorway.

"Who else?" George smiled. "Fred and Bill left to go to dinner at the Burrow, so it's just us and Dragon Boy."

"I feel bad for Bill and Fred." Harry said shaking the water from his hair.

"I want to talk to you, but you go first." George said standing up.

"I was thinking, about what you said in Egypt," Harry started "And I think I Professor Snape could help."

"I wanted to talk to you about that too," George said handing Harry the letter from Snape. "This is from him, I wrote him this afternoon."

"Alright," Harry nodded taking the letter.

"And I think you should know," George smiled, "that Fred and I will be taking our OWLs again, so we are officially fifth years. Again."

"Do you know," Harry grinned "How many professors are going to throw themselves off of the Astronomy tower before they are finished with you two?"

"Well," George said cheekily, "I know a fifth year that might."

"Thanks for the warning." Harry laughed.

"I have to check on Charlie," George laughed, "Fred left a bunch of dungbombs in his room."

"Good luck," Harry muttered and sat down at his desk. "I must be mad." He added as he opened the letter.

_Mr. Potter,_

_ I would like your permission to visit Potter Manor, if it is acceptable with you. Nothing you say will be repeated. I know it is hard to talk about stuff like this, and we will do our best._

_ Severus Snape_

Harry quickly grabbed a quill and parchment and glanced at his father's portrait.

"Its okay, Harry." James said softly and Harry nodded.

_ Professor Snape,_

_ Any date you find available to visit the Manor is fine with me, except Monday, seen as how the Ministry has requested my presence at the trials taking place on that day. The house-elf's name is Lofty._

_ Harry Potter_

"Lofty," Harry said and the elf appeared in front of him. "Take this to Professor Snape."

"Yes Master Harry," Lofty said. When she 'popped' away he sighed.

"Ron is never…" Harry cut himself off. It hurt to think about Ron.

It was then that the events of the last twelve hours crashed down on him.

If Ron and Hermione were Death Eaters then Voldemort knew everything Harry had ever told them. Voldemort knew it all.

Harry didn't even realize he was panicking until Charlie pulled him onto his bed.

"Harry, calm down." Charlie whispered, "It's alright, you're safe."

"No," Harry whispered, as Charlie set the envelope from Lofty down, "It's not alright."

"What happened?" Charlie inquired holding the boy close, "What's wrong?"

"He knows," Harry whispered, "Voldemort knows everything I ever told them."

"I know, I know." Charlie soothed, "It can't change anything to worry."

"I know." Harry whispered. "Professor Snape is going to be here today."

"I know," Charlie said, "I am going to go get something to eat and find where George got to."

"Okay," Harry whispered, "I'm going to read this and then talk to my parents."

"Alright," Charlie said walking out and Harry quickly snatched up the parchment.

"_Send Lofty to get me when you read this" _Harry read out loud.

Harry sat back and sighed and glanced at his parents.

"What's wrong honey?" Lily asked softly.

"He'll make me talk," Harry said, "I've only ever told George."

"He'll be able to help you," James said. "He can help you now and then again with Voldemort."

Harry nodded and called for Lofty.

"I would like you to go get Professor Snape and bring him here, to the Manor." Harry instructed.

"Yes Master Harry," Lofty said with a bow, and with a 'pop' was gone.

Lofty went and Harry sighed. He knew he had to talk, but he didn't want to. I wouldn't make anything better.

"Harry," Charlie called from the door, "Professor Snape is here!"

"I'll be down in a minute," Harry mumbled.

"Go on sweetheart," Lily encouraged, "Severus will help."

"And if Sevie Poo gives you any trouble," James smiled, "Send him up. I'd like a chat with me dear cousin."

"Cousin?" Harry asked. "You mean to say that I am related to the dungeon bat."

"Well not directly," James said looking at the door, "My Uncle Toby married Eileen after she had Severus."

"Lovely," Harry said, "Another person who hates me in the family."

"He doesn't hate you. He was actually your third favorite uncle, when you were a baby." Lily smiled. "After Padfoot and Moony."

"Harry!" George called from the door, "Are you coming down anytime soon?"

"Yeah," he said stepping out "Did you know that I have another cousin?"

"No," George replied as they walked down the stairs. "I thought the last of your family was the Dursley's."

"Well," Harry said walking into the den, "There are you guys now, and I have what seems to be a step-cousin."

"Really?" George asked glancing at the professor and sitting on the couch and smirked at Harry who nodded, "Tell me all about him."

"Well, my dear George." Harry drawled, "He seems to be quite an esteemed Potions Master, I believe he teaches as well, and not many of his students like him very much."

"It can't be!" George gasped in mocked horror.

"It is," Harry nodded sadly.

"Professor Snape!" Fred screamed from the foyer making Harry and George laugh, even the professor smirked.

"Misters Weasley… or rather Prewett," Professor Snape said, "I hear I am going to have two new OWL students."

"I knew you would miss us," Fred smirked.

"My wish comes true." Severus drawled, smirking. "Prongs Junior and Gred and Forge in the same potions lab."

"Prongs?" Fred asked in awe.

"Junior?" George finished amazed.

"At your service," Harry smirked standing up and bowing.

"Harry!" Fred yelled suddenly, "Guess what happened at dinner!"

"You didn't kill anyone," Harry raised an eyebrow, "Did you?"

"No" Bill laughed, "But Fred did manage to blow up the kitchen."

"Lovely," Harry sighed and looked at Snape. "So, Professor?"

"Mr. Potter," Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, what's going to happen to Hogwarts? Now that Dumbledore is gone I mean." Harry asked.

"Minerva will be the new Headmistress," Snape explained. "Who happens to be very eager to see her great-nephew" Snape smiled at Harry, actually smiled.

"I'm going to kill Dumbledore." Harry glared, before being distracted by Fred and Bill's game of Exploding Snap.

"Who is Deputy now that old Minny has the top spot?" Fred asked.

"That would be Professor Flitwick and myself." Snape quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh no!" Fred and George cried.

"Our pranking days are over" George sniffed.

"Now that Snape is on our case." Fred wailed, making Harry laughed and Severus roll his eyes.

"I have been on your case since your first day at Hogwarts." Severus drawled, smirking at the twins. "Now Mr. Potter, Minerva and I have decided that we will attend the hearing with you on Monday."

Harry gave him a stiff nod and added almost as an afterthought, "Call me Harry."

"Of course, Harry" Severus said and all four red-heads froze. "But only if you, all of you, call me Severus."

"Bill the world is coming to an end." Charlie laughed.

"First Ron…" Bill stopped and looked at Harry.

Harry froze and the cup of tea in his hand exploded. He stood and left the room.

"I got it," Severus said standing up.

"Good luck," four voices sounded behind him.

Severus watched as Harry took the stairs two at a time and went into the master bedroom.

Snape didn't bother to knock on the door when he heard the sound of breaking glass, and rushed right in.

"Stop him Severus,"" Lily said from over the mantle.

Severus walked over to the boy who was kneeling in a pile of mirror shards, with blood running from his hands and face.

"Harry," Severus said banishing the glass, "Let me see your hands."

"I…I don't know what happened," Harry muttered, holding out his hand, "It just happened Professor."

"It's alright Harry, and call me Severus." Severus said healing the boys hand and face. "Now why don't you tell me about why you requested my presence today?"

"I…I don't know where to begin." Harry whispered.

"Tell me about your relatives. What are they like?" Severus asked sitting on the floor next to Harry.

"What's there to tell?" Harry muttered, "Aunt Petunia hates me, because she hated Mum. Uncle Vernon hates me because I am a wizard." Harry laughed bitterly, "Seems like the only person there who likes me is Dudley."

"Is there a reason for that?" Severus asked leaning against the wall.

"Wouldn't want to lose his personal punching bag, now would he?" Harry muttered, leaning back as well and closed his eyes. "I can't think about them without it hurting."

"What hurting?" Severus asked when he knew Harry wouldn't continue on his own.

"Everything." Harry whispered. "I feel the punches, kicks, cuts, _Him, _the knife…" Harry trailed off with tears leaking from his closed eyes.

Severus watched the boy for a moment. This man, no child sitting next to him was in an excruciating amount of emotional pain. And he was supposed to save them all? Save the Wizarding World?

"Harry," He said softly. "They can't hurt you anymore." He sighed. "Let me help you, I can."

"I know you can Severus," Harry replied opening his eyes, "I know."


	9. Games and Visitors

"I'm bored!" Fred yelled as he and his brothers, Harry, and Severus sat in the den, spread out the next day.

"Then find something to do." Charlie said, not looking up from his chess game with Bill.

"Like what Char?" Fred asked, and then saw Harry bent over his summer homework. "Oh, Harry?" he sang.

Harry slowly looked up and raised one eyebrow warily, "Fred?"

"Could you maybe think of a muggle game we can play?" Fred whined.

"I don't know Fred," Harry sighed and thought, "Well we could play Sardines."

George's face lit up, "Hermione taught us that game!" then his face darkened at the thought of Hermione.

"Did you play in the dark?" Harry asked smirking; ignoring the fact that tomorrow he would be facing Ron and Hermione again.

"Lofty!" Harry called when Fred shook his head no, "I need you to turn all the lights off and put out all of the fires in the manor, we will be playing a game."

"And of course, old Snapey will play too, right?" George asked looking at Severus.

"Yes he will," Said a voice from the door way, "And so will we."

"Sirius!" Harry yelled throwing himself at his Godfather. "Remus!"

"Hey there Kid," Sirius laughed and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Found old Sevvie there have you?"

"Yep," Harry smiled, "And he is going to play Sardines with us"

"Ah, Sardines," Remus sighed. "Remember that summer Padfoot? Severus?"

Sirius and Severus laughed and nodded as the other five boys rolled their eyes.

"I'm it!" Sirius called and turned around to leave.

"Two minutes!" Severus called to him.

George and Fred looked over to Bill and Charlie and smirked.

"I think," George said, "That a change in wardrobe is in order."

Fred waved his wand and caused everybody's clothes to change to black.

"Huh," Harry said, looking at Severus, "Sevvie Poo didn't need that."

"Shut up," Severus muttered glaring at Remus and Harry.

"Time," Bill said and ran out of the door with everyone following him.

Harry stopped at the bottom of the stairs to think for a moment. Where would Sirius hide?

_"Lofty,"_ Harry thought and ran into the kitchen. "Lofty," He whispered at the elf.

"Master Harry?" Lofty asked.

"Lofty where is Sirius?" Harry asked smirking as she pointed towards the pantry door.

Harry flung the door open and smiled, "Hi Sirius."

"That was cheating Prongslet." Sirius frowned and then smirked as more people began pouring in.

"I think," Sirius said as everyone piled into the den, George being the last one to find Sirius, "That we need some rules."

"Harry is a bloody genius." Fred laughed.

"No using Lofty." Severus said smirking at Harry.

"No magic." Bill said and they all put their wands on the coffee table.

"And Harry is it since he cheated." Sirius grinned evilly.

"Fine," Harry sighed already forming a plan, "Two minutes."

Harry dashed out of the den and took the steps two at a time and launched himself into his room and picked up his invisibility cloak and ran towards the library slamming doors as he went.

When two minutes were up he flung the cloak over himself and went into the hallway.

It was nearly ten minutes later when Severus came flying up the stairs muttering to himself.

"Using the cloak," He cursed.

Harry reached out and pulled him under the cloak, "Hello Professor," He grinned cheekily.

"I think this could be added to the rules," Severus whispered.

"Well it's not my fault you didn't mention it." Harry whispered back.

"I suppose," Severus said as they followed Sirius down the stairs, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"No." Harry sighed. "I don't want to go. Why do I have to?"

"Appearances," Severus said sitting down and waving the others off. "What would the wizard world think if Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, didn't show up for the trail of his traitorous best friends?"

"More like The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't- Bloody-Die." Harry muttered. "I just want a normal life, like Fred of George."

"Define normal?" Severus asked watching Harry lean back.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "Holidays in Godric's Hallow with Mum and Dad. Having younger siblings wake me up on Christmas morning. Receiving Howlers from Mum every time I get in trouble at school while Dad is egging me on. Not having to worry about Voldemort or whether or not I'll live another year. Playing Quiddich in the backyard, and having friend over during the holiday," Harry sighed again. "Mum is in the kitchen cooking, Dad getting in the way. Sirius and Remus annoying Mum with Dad."

"The life nobody wants," Severus said.

"The life everyone takes for granted!" Harry snapped. "All the kids at school complaining about how their life stinks and mine is bloody perfect! None of them could live my life, see the things I have, and live with it."

Severus knew Harry wasn't finished yet so he stayed silent.

"The only year nobody wanted to be me was second year, and everyone hated me. First year was that I did an amazing deed, rescuing the stone and saving the school." Harry laughed bitterly. "Let's just forget I killed your bloody teacher. Merlin, I was a murderer when I was eleven."

Still Severus said nothing.

"Third year was wishing they could be me because I got security measures. Of course let's forget that the 'security' made me relive my mother's and father's murder, and a supposed mass, crazed murderer was after me."

"This year they were all so proud of me. I did so well, defeating dragons, saving Ron," He spat the name, "and Fleur's sister, winning the maze, of course we forget that I didn't enter myself, nearly died in every task, was kidnapped by Voldemort, and watched Cedric….Cedric…." Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, "Cedric die."

"Harry it is not your fault. It was…" Severus said but was cut off as Harry stood up.

"It is!" Harry snapped, tears welling up in his eyes. "So stop telling me that it isn't. You, Fred, George, you all tell me it wasn't, but none of you know. You don't know what I did."

Harry walked to the door and stopped and looked back, and Severus was shocked to see the tears dripping from his face and down his cheeks.

"I told him to take it with me. I told him to split the winnings. It would be a Hogwarts win anyway. I led him to his death. It is my fault." Harry whispered before running out of the room.


	10. Singed

Severus stared after the boy who he was slowly beginning to understand.

Harry had the life everyone dreamed of. Fame, Glory, no parents to tell you what to do, but all the boy wanted was what they had.

"I've never seen him cry before." George said from the door, making Severus jump.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, "With all he has been through he has the most right to cry."

George shook his head. "Never. Not even after he came back after the maze."

"Why? With all he has been through, all he has done, he has had to cry!" Severus exclaimed.

"Think about it." George said, "Nothing he does is private. The Prophet just reports on everything he does. He is our Hero. He can't show weakness."

"That boy needs a family." Severus said, "And Albus made Minerva and I stay away."

"Why? I don't understand." George said remembering the headmaster from his first year.

"When Harry was born, and Voldemort was after the Potters, they went into hiding." Severus explained. "When the charms were cast there were people who had to be there. I was there, and so were Albus, Minerva, Sirius, Remus, and Wormtail. He had known Sirius was innocent, but he needed to be able to gain Harry's trust, so he sent Sirius to Azkaban. All Harry is to Albus is a weapon."

"He sent an innocent man to Azkaban?" George whispered, "Anyone would crack."

"Speaking of Azkaban," Severus said, "is Harry ready for tomorrow?"

"I don't know." George sighed. "He doesn't like to talk about it. I know he feels vulnerable though."

"Vulnerable?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Ron and Hermione," George growled. "They had the time to tell You-Know-Who all they needed to ensure he didn't kill them. They were his best friends."

"Tomorrow is going to…." Severus was cut off by screaming from Harry's room..

George and Severus took the steps three at a time and by the time they made it to Harry's room Charlie, Fred, Bill, Sirius and Remus were already there.

"He's blowing off some steam," Bill said to Severus and George. "His mum is going to pitch a fit."

"Why?" George asked glancing at the door.

"You should have heard the words coming out of the kid's mouth." Sirius laughed. "And of course James was helping a little."

"Lily is going to murder them," Remus laughed.

"Damn it!" Harry screamed from the other side of the door and made everyone jump when the door flew open. "Severus, can you help me?"

"Of course," Severus said surprised, "With what?"

Harry held out his hand, "I hate that bloody mirror."

"Bloody Hell Harry, that mirror get you again?" Fred laughed as Severus healed his hand.

"Shut up, Fred." Harry snapped, "I have enough to worry about without your damn jokes."

"Well, sorry." Fred snapped back. "Who the hell do you think you are anyway?"

"Fred!" Bill said sharply. "Enough."

"He's right." Harry muttered, backing into his room. "I don't think I am anyone, besides the person you all expect to save the world."

"I didn't…." Fred started but was cut off.

"yes you did." Harry said, "Which is only natural. I know what I have to do. I know what I've done. I know not everyone will live through this."

"Harry this is not your war." Remus said calmly. "It's not just your fight. It's not…."

"Yes it is!" Harry screamed. "I know about that damn prophecy! You think Voldemort would just leave that out of little get together last month?"

"You know?" Sirius asked startled, "You're not supposed to know."

"That's it? I'm not supposed to know?" Harry yelled and slammed the door shut.

Severus sighed and waited until the rest of the Manor's inhabitants went into their own rooms. He noticed that George went with Charlie into his room, clearly upset with Fred.

"Harry" Severus called softly, "Harry talk to me."

"Only you?" a small voice asked right from the other side of the door.

"Yes only me." Severus said and sighed when the door opened and revealed a tear stained, red eyed, and pale Harry Potter. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Harry muttered, climbing onto his bed and sitting down in the middle. "I just want it over, you know? Bloody Hell, he's been back hardly a month and I'm already cracking."

"Anyone would, Harry." Severus replied, "You did watch him come back."

"I still see it." Harry whispered, "Cedric getting hit."

"That's not your fault Harry," Severus said gently. "Nobody would have let Moody move the Cup if they would have known."

"Severus," Harry said slowly, "Do you know why this cut won't heal?" He pulled up his sleeve to reveal his still bleeding and open cut.

"I can only give you my theory," Severus said, "I believe that the Dark Lord used one of the few cursed knifes when he resurrected himself."

"So that means that this won't heal," Harry said, "Not until I kill him."

"Yes," Severus said looking at the boys arm. "But I know he is planning on an attack to happen soon. Sometime within the year. I'll make sure you are ready."

"I'm not ready for this," Harry said, "The war, I'm not even ready for tomorrow."

"The war will come, you can't stop it." Severus said quietly, "And tomorrow, you won't be alone. I'll be there, all the dunderheads staying here will be there, and for all intents and purposes, your Auntie Minnie will be there."

Severus looked up looked up as James started laughing from the mantle.

"Harry, call her that!" He laughed, "Severus you too! It'll make her…. Well Severus you know…. Just do it!"

"I don't know." Harry said looking at his mum. "Should I if I value my life?"

"No Harry," Lily said.

"Alright," Severus said looking at Harry, "We have an early morning tomorrow. Get some sleep."

"Goodnight," Harry mumbled.

"Goodnight Harry."

Harry didn't sleep well that night, plagued by nightmares. At around 6 am he finally gave up.

As Harry headed towards the kitchen he noticed Sirius walking towards him.

"Hey Padfoot." Harry said quietly as they passed Remus' room.

"Don't worry," Sirius said, "Everyone else is already up. How are you feeling?"

"Worried, scared," Harry mumbled. "What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen, soon you will be back at Hogwarts." Sirius said. "Severus will be there, Bill and Charlie, Fred and George, and Remus and Minnie."

"Bill? Charlie? Remus?" Harry asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"I'm teaching Arithmancy this year since Professor Vector decided to retire." Bill smiled down at Harry.

"And I am teaching Care of Magical Creatures." Charlie smiled as well.

"Wait, what about Hagrid? Is he alright?" Harry asked slightly panicking.

"Yes, he is. Don't worry Harry, I think he is on his way home and when he gets back he doesn't want to teach." Charlie explained.

"Oh. Cool." Harry smiled.

"And Remus, the esteemed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be returning for another round." Sirius said.

"And what about you Sirius?" George asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be at the castle. I'll let you guys try to find me. But I already know who will find me first." Sirius smiled at the youngest three boys.

"I want to play with a boggart this time Remus!" Harry said looking at his ex-professor.

"Well we can find one around here somewhere." Sirius said.

"Well after the trial, we need to go to the Ministry before they send someone for us." Severus said getting up.


	11. Order!

"Mr. Potter! Are you returning to school?"

"Where have you been staying?"

"Mr. Potter…."

Harry was starting to regret ever agreeing to step foot in the Ministry. The cameras were flashing in his eyes and people were asking him twenty questions at the same time.

"Let's move away here!" A stern voice carried over the crowd. "Or you can explain to the Minister why the trial is starting late!"

The crowd immediately dispersed and the Headmistress of Hogwarts walked briskly to the eight men.

"Auntie Minnie!" Sirius and Remus called and Harry laughed when she sent a stinging hex at them.

"Hello Remus, Severus," Minerva smiled "Good to see you again, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George. Hello Harry."

"What about me?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Hello Sirius," Minerva smiled. "My, you have not changed."

"Hello Professor." Harry mumbled watching the Ministry workers they were passing.

"Harry Potter," Minerva said, "Don't call me Professor, Aunt Min will do fine."

"Yes Aunt Min." Harry laughed as they piled into a lift.

"I'm glad you and Charlie agreed to teach at Hogwarts this year for me." Minerva said to Bill, "Hogwarts is in need of some adequate Professors."

"I agree," Severus said as he held the door open and let them precede him in.

Harry glanced around the courtroom and saw Madam Bones pointing towards seats at the end of the row.

Taking his seat between Severus and George he felt his heart drop as Ron and Hermione were led in by Aurors, followed by Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are here by accused of stealing from the Noble House of Potter and the Goblins of Gringotts, how do you plead?" Madam Bones' voice rang out.

"Not guilty." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Very well," Madam Bones said, "Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, you are here by accused with stealing from the Noble House of Potter and the Goblins of Gringotts," Madam Bones called out. "As well as willingly joining the Dark Lord as Death Eaters. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Ron said harshly.

"Guilty." Hermione said quietly, shocking everyone.

"I see," Madam Bones said. "Vane, administer the Veritaserum." Everybody watched as the Auror poured the potion down their throats.

"Ms. Granger, did you know where the money Albus Dumbledore was supplying came from?" Madam Bones asked.

"No," Hermione answered. "Professor Dumbledore said that it was from a trust fund for Muggle born students."

"Is this true?" Madam Bones asked Dumbledore. Harry glanced at his former professor.

"Yes," Dumbledore said quickly and looked like he wanted to hit something.

"Mr. Weasley," Madam Bones said slowly, "Did you willingly become a Death Eater?"

"Yes," Ron ground his teeth together. "Then I used the Imperious curse on Hermione to make her join."

"Harry looked at Severus, pleading. He knew he had made a potion that would take the Dark Mark away. He sighed when Severus nodded.

"Ms. Granger did you willingly become a Death Eater?"

"No," Hermione had tears streaming down her face and she looked at Harry, "Harry, I didn't." she pleaded before all three of the people in the center of the room slumped in their chairs, showing that the potion had worn off.

"Albus Dumbledore is here by sentenced to Azkaban for not only stealing from the House of Potter, but also breeching the contract forged to the Goblins, but also his personal contract as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Madam Bones said. "You are to remain in Azkaban for 15 years and be stripped of all magic."

"Ronald Weasley, you are here by sentenced to Azkaban for life, for breach of the contract with the Goblins of Gringotts, willing taking the Dark Mark, as well as performing one of the three Unforgivable Curses."

"Hermione Granger, you are cleared of all charges and will be administered the potion created by Potions Master Severus Snape to remove the Dark Mark. He himself will oversee the administration of this potion." Madam Bones called out. "Court is adjourned."

Harry immediately got up and made his way towards Ron. He needed to know why.

"What do you want? Not happy with sending me to Azkaban are you?" Ron spat as the Auror stood him up.

"Ron…Why? You were my best mate. He killed your own uncles!" Harry said quietly. "Why?"

"Why?" Ron laughed, "Can you not see how much power he holds? Can't you see that he is going to win?" Ron glared at him. "Why hide in your shadow and die, when I can join him and live, have power. I will bring honor to the Weasley name!"

"Ron, he will kill you and everyone else! Can't you see that? He tried to kill me because of some stupid ball in the Ministry!"

"I am not going to stand behind you Potter and die." Ron growled stepping towards Harry, "That's what happens, everyone who comes near you dies. Your Parents, Cedric, just wait, next time it will be one of those traitors."

Harry backed up and sat on the ground and watched as Ron was led out. He pulled his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes refusing to cry. Not here, at least.

"It's alright, child." A soft baritone voice said making Harry jump, and Severus put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's not." Harry whispered. "Ron is right. They all died because they were with me."

"That is not true, Harry," Severus said sternly. "Don't let him let you think otherwise. He has no room to talk if after all this time he still turned to the Dark Lord."

"Yes, Severus." Harry said softly, "Thank you."

"Come on, I believe a Miss Granger needs a potion." Severus said softly and helped him up.

Hermione threw herself at Harry as he came nearer followed by Severus. "Harry, I'm sorry." She sobbed, "I didn't know. I didn't."

""I know Hermione." Harry whispered into her hair. "Just take Severus' potion and you can come home with us."

"It will take a few hours," Severus said, "But the Mark will be gone and cannot affect you."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said swallowing the bitter potion.

"You might as well call me Severus," Severus replied, "Soon enough all of Gryffindor will be."

"Come on, I want t get home." Harry said, "Aunt Min, will you be joining us?"

"Yes I believe I will. Remus tells me you are going to be playing with a boggart." Minerva replied.

"We are and Remus can't stop me from facing it this time." Harry nodded and looked around at everyone, "Well come on!"

"Alright." Sirius laughed, "I know where four boggarts are in that old house."


	12. The Boggart

"Hermione, you have to meet Lofty." Harry said as they stepped out of the fireplace, "And no _spew_ stuff either."

Sirius, George and Severus watched as Harry practically skipped down the hall leading Hermione into the kitchen.

"He's scaring me." George stated, "I have not seen him like this in a very long time. Not since his first year I think."

"Well a boggart should calm him down a touch." Severus said as he followed Sirius to find one of the boggarts.

"Okay," Remus said as they all looked at the shaking chest. "Who is first?"

"I will," Bill said stepping forward and drawing his wand, "I have a bet to keep," He smirked at Charlie.

"What was that bet?" Harry asked looking at Charlie as the twins laughed.

"Bill said that he was afraid of nothing," Charlie said grinning, "But we will see about that."

Remus opened the chest and Harry leaned against the wall with Charlie. They waited with bated breath. Nothing came out and Bill smiled.

"Told you," Bill said smirking at his younger brother. "Someone owes me twenty Galleons."

"Shut up," Charlie said rolling his eyes, "Whose next?"

"Me!" Sirius called jumping forward and pulling out his wand.

The room went cold and Harry and Sirius froze. The dementor advanced on Sirius and he dropped his wand.

"Not Harry, please not harry!" his mother's voice screamed just as Severus jumped in front of the boggart and it turned into Lord Voldemort.

"Ridikkulus." Severus said and Voldemort's black robes turned into a red silk flowing dress with a matching hand bag.

When the boggart was shut in the chest, Harry was on the floor laughing.

"This is what I am going to see when I face him!" He said to Severus, who was chuckling. "How am I going to keep a straight face and concentrate now?"

"That was sort of the point." Severus said. "Kill him love and laughter." He smirked at that point.

"Who was that?" Fred asked, the only one who hadn't caught on yet.

"Are you serious, Fred?" Sirius asked looking at the red headed boy. "Who else would Harry have to face in a duel?"

"Oh," Fred laughed and Harry just shook his head.

"Well, I am going to go up to my room to shower before dinner," Harry said and went to the door. "Don't worry I won't drown."

"You better not." Remus said smiling.

Harry left the room, but instead of going to his room he went to the old study, which was secluded from the rest of the Manor, and Sirius had told him that there was a boggart in the old potions cupboard.

Harry took a deep breath and pointed his wand at the door and opened it.

"You're worthless!" the voice rang out as his Uncle Vernon stepped down. "You are nothing but a useless slut!"

"No," Harry muttered backing away.

"You know what to do, boy. Do it now or you will be sorry." Uncle Vernon growled and grinned as Harry fell to his knees.

"Yes sir," Harry said crying and he knocked over a chair in his rush to please his uncle's order.

"Good boy," The boggart Vernon purred as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "You make a very good pet."

"Harry?"Severus exclaimed from the door way, where he stood with George just behind him.

The boggart shifted forms and Cedric Diggory stood in front of Harry.

"It's your fault I'm dead!" Boggart Cedric yelled, "You should have known!"

"Cedric, I'm sorry," Harry sobbed, "I'm sorry."

Severus stepped forward to take care of the Boggart while George went to Harry's side.

"Harry, come on," George said kneeling in front of Harry, "Come back to us."

Harry couldn't breathe. He tried to stay out of his memories but they sucked him in. His tears were drenching his face and Severus and George were trying to calm him down.

"Come on Harry." Severus said putting his hands on his face, "Look at me."

"Take a deep breath, little brother." George whispered.

He did as they asked and soon found that he was slipping into the peaceful world of darkness.


	13. Plans and Revenge

As Severus set Harry down on his bed he became aware of his audience.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, moving over sp Severus could move into the hallway.

"He faced the boggart in the old study." Severus said, "Uncle Harold's study."

"A dementor?" Remus asked, following Severus into his room with Sirius, Charlie, and George.

"No," George whispered, sitting next to his brother. "It changed."

"Then what is he afraid of?" Charlie asked, putting an arm around his brother.

"His uncle," Severus stated, "And Cedric Diggory blaming him for his death."

"Harry knows Cedric would never blame him. Fred and I have been telling him that since the night of the third task." George said, "But his uncle, that man deserves to die for what he did."

"I feel it is time to put the Mauraders and I to work." Severus said, darkly. "Between a former spy and former Aurors we can figure something out."

"You can count on a Dragon Tamer as well." Charlie growled punching a throw pillow making George flinch. "A Curse Breaker, and a couple of Mischief Makers as well."

Back in Harry's room Bill, Fred, Hermione, and Minerva were watching as the small boy thrashed and whimpered in his sleep.

"Go get George; he knows how to deal with this." Bill told Fred and Hermione, "Then go downstairs and stay there."

As Fred and Hermione left the room, Bill moved to hold Harry.

"Sirius and Severus want to see all of you," George said as he slid Harry onto his lap, "Come on Harry," He whispered as Bill and Minerva left the room. "Wake up."

As Harry became more aware of his surroundings he also became aware of the man holding him and he scrambled off the bed and onto his knees on the floor.

"I'm sorry Sir." Harry whispered keeping his gaze down.

"Harry," George said shocked. The boggart must have really messed with him and he was caught in his memories. "Come on, Snap out of it."

"I am a good boy," Harry whimpered, "I am a good pet."

"Harry, you are not a pet." George said sternly, kneeling down in front of Harry. "You are an amazing young man, who didn't deserve what happened to him. Please, Harry listen to me."

Harry began to shake with sobs and lifted his head, "George?"

"It's me," George said and reached towards him, but Harry jumped back.

"Don't touch me," Harry begged, "Please."

"Alright, Harry." George said, "I'll stay right here." And he sat cross legged on the floor facing Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and recalled his nightmare. He had been standing outside of Privet Drive watching the Dursleys.

_The adults sat in their perfectly clean living room, unaware of their watcher._

_ "Potter is not there, My Lord." Drawled the voice of Lucius Malfoy._

_ "Very well," Voldemort had sneered, "These muggles will pay. And what of your son Lucius?"_

_ "Gone," Malfoy sneered. "I believe he is hiding with the traitor Snape."_

_ "I see, they will pay for refusing me." The Dark Lord hissed, "Kill the Muggles." _

_ The twenty Death Eaters had stormed Privet Drive just as Harry woke up._

Harry looked up at George with tears in his eyes, "They killed the Dursleys."

"What?" George asked, eyes wide. "Who? How?"

"Voldemort, Death Eaters," Harry said standing up. "Dudley wasn't at home."

George's mind was racing; Severus was going to be upset he didn't get a stab at the Dursleys. He looked up and noticed that Harry was at the bedroom door.

"Aunt Min!" Harry screamed from the hallway, "Severus!"

"Harry what is it?" Minerva asked rushing down the hallway.

"Can you send someone to check Privet Drive?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Whatever for?" Minerva asked, surely the boy did not wish to return to that awful house.

"I…I have a feeling that something has happened there," Harry pleaded, "Please just send someone."

"Yes, of course. Severus and I will take Remus, Sirius, and Charlie with us." Minerva said and went towards the others rooms.

"I need to talk to you, Severus!" Harry called, "Before you leave."

"Meet me in the den Minerva," Severus said, making Minerva sigh. She wished that Severus would call her Aunt Min again. He hadn't since his blasted step father had started to drink and take his anger out on him. She nodded as he said, "What is it, Harry?"

"Draco," Harry said softly, "He ran away and refused the mark."

"Where is he? Do you know?" Severus asked grabbing Harry's shoulders tightly.

"N…no sir." Harry stuttered, "m…Mr. Malfoy said that….that he would be with y…you."

"Harry, calm down." Severus said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Harry nodded as Severus tried to figure out where Draco could have gone. Not Hogwarts, obviously. Spinners End, it was the only other place.

"Harry, would it be okay if I brought Draco here if I find him?" Severus inquired, as Harry closed his eyes.

"Yes sir," Harry said softly looking down.

"Harry, you don't have to call me sir." Severus sighed, "I won't touch you again."

"Yes si.. Severus." Harry said and Severus went to go tell Minerva to take Bill and Fred in his place.

"Bloody Hell," Harry muttered and turned towards the stairs and walked up them, passing the library and into the attic.

He glanced at all the boxes which had names on them. They were boxes of belongings of past Potters, marked with their names and dates of birth.

He found his parents', which was at the bottom of a stack and as he looked through the rest of the boxes on top he realized that there were other names he knew.

Gideon and Fabian's were the two first boxes with Severus and Aunt Min's next to them. The boxes below them were labeled Bill, Fred, George, and Charlie. And just below theirs was Harry's and a girl's, named Cynthia.

"Lofty," Harry said softly and the elf appeared bowing, "Take these boxes," He pointed at the ones he wanted, "And take them to the den."

"Yes Master Harry," The elf exclaimed and Harry ran down the stairs looking for George since everyone else was gone and Hermione was writing a letter to her parents.

Hermione would be leaving to go to her home soon and Severus and Minerva would be returning to Hogwarts on the same day.

"George?" Harry called from the foyer and waited for a reply, "George!" Slightly panicking now.

"Harry" George asked coming out of his room, his hair wet and a towel around his waist.

"Nice look, George," Harry giggled. "But I want to show you something so go get dressed."

"Fine," George said, "Give me a minute," and he went back into his room returning moments later wearing casual clothing.

"Now what do you want to show me?" George asked jumping down the stairs.

"I found some stuff in the attic I think you might like to look at when the others get back," Harry said pulling a bemused George into the den where Lofty had stacked all of the boxes from the attic.

"Oh really?" George asked looking at all of the names.

"Yeah," Harry said sitting on the couch and George sat next to him, "I've had the dreams again, about the third task."

"Want to talk about it?" George asked as Harry put his head on George's shoulder.

"It's just the same thing," Harry said, "I see Wormtail use Avada Kedavra and then he is standing there blaming me."

"He wouldn't blame you Harry," George said quietly."Remember when he and your parents spoke to you, he didn't blame you then, and he wouldn't now."

"I don't know, George," Harry said, "He died because he was there. He didn't even do anything." Harry closed his eyes. "My scar had hurt so bad and I couldn't move and Cedric took out his wand and stood in front of me. He tried to save me." Harry sighed as he just realized this.

"Cedric was like that," George said, smiling as he remembered his friend, "He would always try to fix thing and protect people even if he didn't know them. He never said a bad word against anyone."

"I can't help blaming myself," Harry said breathing deeply, "I just didn't know. I should not have told him to take it with me."

"You did what you both thought was fair," George said sighing as Harry's breathing became uneven and he fell into a blissful slumber.


	14. Dragon in the Lion's Den

"George!" Severus called from the floo, "George!"

George quickly untangled himself from the sleeping boy and knelt in front of the fireplace.

"What is it Severus?" George asked looking at his panicked professor.

"Where is Harry?" he asked, "I am bringing Draco through and I don't want him to see him like this."

"He is sleeping on the couch." George said, glancing back at Harry. "How bad is he? Draco?"

"I got him out just as his father was about to finish him off," Severus said, "Have Lofty set up a room with robes and pajamas ready."

"Alright," George said and turned around, "Lofty!"

"Master George is needing Lofty?" the elf squeaked.

"I need you to set up a room that is prepared for a young man to live there, with robes and pajamas please," George said picking up Harry and walking to the door.

"Yes Master George," Lofty squeaked and George took Harry up the steps quickly.

As George set Harry in his bed, he heard Severus walking down the hall and the front door open, announcing the others had returned.

George opened the door and stopped when he saw the small broken, bloodied and naked body in Severus' arms.

"What happened to him?" George choked out as Severus went into the room next to Harry's.

"His Father found him." Severus said disgusted, "Lucius always did like younger boys."

"His father did this?" George asked, "Did he…" He trailed off.

Severus nodded and set Draco down, "Go down to my bed room and get me my bag of potions."

George nodded and ran down the hall with the grace of an elephant and passed Charlie who called out to his younger brother, but it fell on deaf ears.

When George had gotten halfway back he was startled by the screaming from the room and hurried back into the room.

"Could you hear him in the hallway?" Severus asked taking the bag and George nodded, "I was hoping the silencing charm would be strong enough," He muttered and straitened up. "Go make sure he can't move around too much, he will be in even more pain, try to distract him."

"Yes Professor," George said, and Severus didn't bother to correct him, knowing the young man was in shock.

"Please, Uncle Sev," Draco pleaded from the bed, "Just make it stop."

"I will, Dragon," Severus said softly to the blonde, "Just talk to George."

Draco looked up at the red head and nodded.

"Come on Draco," George said gently, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about your home," Draco said with clenched teeth, "What a real home is like."

"The Burrow was always one of my favorite places in the world." George said softly, "The first floor was always busy; Molly would be preparing dinner for when Arthur got home while Bill and Charlie would play with us younger kids."

"I wish I could have older brothers," Draco said as Severus healed his ribs, "But I'm happy I didn't."

"Bill and Charlie were gone soon after they finished Hogwarts, and Percy never had much patience for us," George smiled, "Fred and I were never really close with Ginny and Ron, so we stuck together." George chuckled, "Good to know that they are not our brothers and sister. Don't get me wrong, Bill and Charlie are great and we love them, and it hurts to know we were lied to all of our lives, but we are used to being alone."

"I heard about that," Draco muttered, "I'm sorry. That was one of the vilest things any normal person could do."

"It's alright." George said softly, "Tell me about your manor."

"It's barely a home," Draco sneered, "I don't have a home, not since father decided to disown me and…and…" Draco trailed off looking out the window.

"You could have one here." A voice said from the door as Harry came in.

"I don't know Potter, I would be the only snake here, and you and I don't exactly see eye to eye on, well, anything." Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't care, we can start over, wasn't it you who wanted to be friends in the first place?" He asked sitting on the bed next to George, "And besides, Severus is staying until the weekend, when he has to return to the school."

"We'll talk about it Draco," Severus said putting his bag away, "You will find that even though they are all Gryffindors they are not all that bad," He teased, "Besides, it seems you three have more in common than you know."

"I bet," Draco snorted and groaned as it jostled his ribs.

"You'd be surprised Young Dragon," Severus replied, "You, Harry, and George have had very similar experiences."

"Severus," George said looking at him then to Harry, hoping to get his point across. "I think we should go down stairs, Lofty should have dinner ready soon."

"Yes, of course," Severus said, "Well welcome to Potter Manor, Draco."

"So who is all staying here at the Manor with you, Pot…. Harry?" Draco asked as he walked down the stairs next to Harry and behind George.

"Fred, George, Bill, Charlie," Harry ticked off on his fingers, "Remus, Sirius, Severus, Minerva, and Hermione."

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered, "How is Uncle Sev surviving all of you lions?"

"Oh don't worry," Harry said smirking, "He will have a month to be able to gain his sanity after he takes me to Diagon Alley on Saturday."

"Why are you going to Diagon Alley so soon? George asked, "We haven't even got our book lists yet."

"I need a new broom," Harry muttered quietly looking at his feet, "And I really want to go out flying before summer is over."

"What?" Draco said shocked, "You have a Firebolt! You defeated a dragon on that broom! Why would you need a new broom?"

"It's hard to fly a broom when it is a pile of ashes in Surrey," Harry snapped and calmed as George rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Draco muttered the same time as George muttered, "Bloody muggles."

Harry opened the door and went and took the seat next to Sirius, only just now noticing how tired he was, and lay his head down on Sirius' shoulder.

"Tired, Harry?" Sirius asked smiling softly at his godson.

"Exhausted," Harry said sitting up as the food appeared, "Did you guys find anything in Surrey?"

Remus looked at Sirius and Minerva and sighed, "Harry, the house was destroyed, and all three were dead."

Harry just stared at them and sank into his chair in relief but stopped himself. What kind of person would be happy their family died, he asked himself.

"Harry you need more sleep," Severus said to get his attention, "Haven't you been sleeping well?"

"No," Harry said softly, "Nightmares. Have you all gotten ready for school?"

"Well of course Minerva and Severus are." Remus laughed, "I just finished this afternoon as well."

"So did I," Charlie said smiling, "But Aunt Min won't let me bring in a dragon."

"After the fiasco of a year we had last year? Absolutely not!" Minerva exclaimed noticing Harry cringe.

"What about you Bill?" Charlie asked quickly.

"Just have to finish my fifth year plans," He said then glanced at the teenagers around the table. "And it only seems that two of you five OWL students here are taking Arithmancy."

"But there are only three of us here." Draco said and Hermione looked confused.

"Fred and me are retaking our OWLs, meet your new fifth years!" George said smirking.

"Which one of you came up with that idea?" Hermione asked looking between the twins.

"Who do you think?" Fred asked raising his eyebrows.

Everybody looked around and said together, "George."

"Well that's nice," Fred pouted, "Insult to my intelligence. It was me, just so you know."

"Don't worry, Gred." George said, "We are Gred and Forge, and they are teachers after all."

"Oh no!" Minerva groaned looking at Severus, "We may as well quit now."


	15. Diagon Alley

"Harry!" Sirius called from the hallway, "Are you ready? Severus wants to get moving!"

"Give me a minute," Harry called back and muttered, "Bloody mutt."

"I must say," Lily said smirking, "that I agree with that, most of the time."

Harry smirked and waved over his shoulder at the portraits, before heading down the stairs into the foyer. The den was still filled with boxes waiting to be opened, because they all thought that with Draco here that he needed to be shown around, so they put it off, and would open their boxes separately after things calmed down.

Harry was surprised when he reached the foyer and not only Severus was there, but also Fred, George, and Charlie.

"So I need a guard to get clothes and a new broom?" Harry asked glancing between the four men.

"Of course not, Harry!" Fred exclaimed, "George here said…"

"Leave me out of this Fred," George said quickly. "It was not my idea."

"Fine, I said that you needed some help in the clothes department," Fred said, "And these two wanted to see what broom you bought."

"Fine, but if this goes wrong, I am never shopping with any of you again," Harry said, "How are we getting to London?"

"We'll have to use a portkey," Severus said as he pulled out an old piece of rope.

Harry shook his head and backed away from Severus and the rope.

"No, I can't use a portkey," Harry said pulling away from George's out stretched hand. "Why can't we use floo? Side-Along?"

"The floo can be traced. The Ministry is keeping an eye on all Floo connections and there is known Death Eaters in that department." Severus said.

"I can't," Harry pleaded, "Severus, please, I can't use that."

"Harry, come on," Charlie said stepping forward, "I'll hold you while we use it."

"You promise it won't happen again?" Harry whispered, looking directly at Charlie.

"I promise," Charlie said looking down at the scared boy and opened his arms wide and took him in his arms and touched the rope.

"Don't let go." Harry whispered as they felt the pull in their navels.

George looked around at the cemetery, where he knew was near the Leaky Cauldron. He noticed that Harry had pulled away from Charlie and had pulled out his wand and was pointing it directly at Severus.

"Where are we? You promised this wouldn't happen!" Harry screamed at Charlie, "It is going to happen again! And I can't save you!"

"Harry?" Charlie asked as the boy fell to the ground in a heap and shook. "What's wrong with him?" he asked Severus.

"The Graveyard, Bloody…" Severus said kneeling down in front of Harry, "Hey, come on Harry. We are near the Leaky Cauldron, in London. Look up at me."

"Who made this bloody portkey?" Fred growled at his brothers.

"I think Aunt Min had Flitwick do it." Charlie said raising an eyebrow, "What's wrong with him?"

"Last year," George whispered, "When he and Cedric took the portkey, it took him to a graveyard."

"Oh," Charlie said as Harry stood up and stumbled. Charlie quickly reached out and snatched Harry's arm as he fell and pulled him up.

"Thanks Charlie." Harry said, "Can we not take the portkey back?"

"We can floo out of the Leaky Cauldron," Severus said leading them through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley.

"Thank you," Harry said quietly, stepping through into the Alley, "Gringotts first?"

"Yes," Severus said stepping in behind the red heads, "And then we will get you your clothes and maybe some potion ingredients."

"Well since Fred only cares about what clothes I get," Harry said thinking for a moment, "He ca go with you while I buy my broom."

"That's not fair!" Fred yelled, "I want to see the brooms!"

"If I just tell you all what I am going to buy, will you let me go in alone?" Harry asked a little irritated. He loved having his friends, _Brothers, _in the Manor with him, but he had hoped today he could get a little time alone.

Severus, knowing that Harry was feeling crowded quickly said, "I guess I could use the three extra sets of hands in the apothecary," and he silenced the twins with a glare.

"Great, I am going to buy a Lightning Bolt," Harry said smirking, "I'll be right back; I want to talk to Griphook."

Harry walked towards the front counter and requested for a short meeting with Griphook.

"Mr. Potter," Griphook said leading Harry into a side office, "What can I do for you today?"

"Hello Griphook," Harry said smiling at the goblin, "I just have a few questions, and I need to make a withdrawal."

"Of course," Griphook said, "What would you like to know?"

"How many vaults does the Potter family hold? Judging by the list of properties, quite a few, I would guess."

"I believe there are twelve, in addition to your trust fund for school," Griphook said, "There is one vault that the Potters use only for Quiddich, or flying."

"Really?" Harry said, "Are there other vaults like that one?"

"No, I believe your father would just take whatever key he grabbed," Griphook said, "We never found out his pattern of how he took the money out of the vaults."

"Alright, Griphook," Harry said and smirked, "I need enough money to buy seven Lightning Bolt's out of the Quiddich vault, and some spending money."

When Harry returned to the others he was almost jumping with excitement, much to their amusement.

"Come on," Harry said, grabbing Fred's arm, "Let's get the clothes so I can get my broom."

Fred laughed and allowed himself to be led down the alley towards Madam Malkins.

"Well, something got him in a good mood," George said smirking at Charlie.

"Probably just wants to get back to the manor to fly," Charlie said grinning.

"Oh no," Severus said darkly, "He is up to something, I know that look."

"Well whatever it is," George said walking into the shop, "If it makes him this happy, I am all for it."

"It's probably not that bad," Charlie said, "And if it is, we can handle it."

By the time Fred had finished making suggestions on what Harry should buy, Harry was exhausted.

"I am never going shopping with you again," Harry told Fred as they left the store.

"Come on," Fred whined, while George laughed, "You can't deny you had fun."

"Actually, I can," Harry whispered to Charlie and George, "I'll meet you guys at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour."

Harry watched as Severus took the grumbling red heads into the apothecary before turning into Quality Quiddich Supplies.

"Mr. Potter!" The shop owner exclaimed as he approached the counter, "What can I do for you?"

"Hello," Harry smiled, "I am in need of a new broom, and my Firebolt was recently… lost."

"Of course," the owner said, "Follow me and I will show you our newest selections."

"I am pretty sure I know what I am going to buy," Harry said, "But I would like to see the newest models."

"Well, we have three new models in stock, Mr. Potter," the shop owner said, motioning to the displays, "The Lightning Bolt, the world's top broom, National teams have been buying these at every turn. The Nimbus XS, ideal for seekers and keepers. And the Whirl Wind, it seems the beaters prefer this particular broom, but the Lightning Bolt is by far better that both of these."

"I saw the Lightning Bolt while I took a brief visit to Egypt," Harry said, and then added in a mutter, "And I do like what it will bring to Gryffindor."

"I think the Lightning Bolt will greatly improve any team, professional or not." The shop owner said glancing at Harry.

"How many of those do you have in stock?" Harry asked smirking.

"We usually keep enough to keep all four houses happy," he said, "But this time we only received ten, and two were bought by two Aurors."

"Good, I would like to purchase seven of them," Harry said calmly.

"Se…Seven?" The shop owner exclaimed, "Mr. Potter that would cost nearly as much as twenty of the Nimbus.'"

"Money is not a problem," Harry said and watched as the man took out seven of the brooms, "And I would need six of them shrank down."

"Of course," the owner said as Harry handed him the bag of gold. "Thank you Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled as he walked out of the shop with the six brooms in a bag, covered by one of the shirts Fred had made him buy, and his resting on his shoulder.

Harry glanced at his watch and noticed that he still had forty minutes until he had to meet the others in the Leaky Cauldron. He sighed and started to walk towards the apothecary.

As he walked he started to take in the different people in the Alley. There were the normal people, running between shops, and stopping to chat with friends, but then he spotted a mane of blonde hair in front of him and he stopped.

The only other person with that color hair was staying in the manor with them under house arrest, as ordered by Severus, and was not allowed to leave the grounds. For some reason, Lucius Malfoy was in Diagon Alley, but when Harry looked back to where he saw him, the man was gone.

Praying that the man had not noticed him and had left the Alley, Harry picked up his pace and hurried towards the apothecary.

More on edge now he kept his wand in his hand and kept glancing around him.

As he drew near the apothecary a new feeling came over Harry, as he passed a small alley between the apothecary and Owl Emporium.

Harry hardly noticed the hand around his arm until the broom and wand clattered to the ground as he was pulled into the smaller alley.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Potter."


	16. Help Me!

Harry let out a cry as the blonde pushed him up against the wall with his wand pointed at his neck.

"So careless," Malfoy tutted, "Letting the Boy-Who-Lived wander around on his own." When Harry didn't respond he continued, "Nice family you got there. I loved the stories your uncle told."

"No," Harry said and flinched away, he was surprised that the man would strike against him in Diagon Alley.

"You were a good whore for your uncle, weren't you?" Malfoy taunted, "You were weren't you?"

Harry remained silent and still, knowing what the man had done to Draco, not in detail, but he knew enough.

"Tut tut," He sneered, "You shouldn't be so rude boy," And he smiled making Harry cringe, "I believe, you could make a very good servant, to make up for losing me my elf. Of course, I could use you so much more than I did Dobby."

Harry moved to get away from the Death Eater, but found he couldn't move.

"A servant never denies his Master," Malfoy barked and pointed his wand at Harry, and with a flick of his wand Harry's clothes vanished.

"I'm not your servant!" Harry spat at Malfoy, and instantly regretted it.

"You obey your Master!" Malfoy roared and Harry felt pain erupt through his body, and he instantly recognized it as a silent Cruciatus Curse.

The pain flew through Harry, and Harry only faintly felt Malfoy's hands roaming up and down his body. As Harry screamed, Malfoy just became more excited and more pain was delivered to Harry.

"Come on Severus!" Fred yelled from the other side of the apothecary, "We're late! We have to meet Harry!"

"Fred, be quiet," George said from where he and Charlie were looking at the new ingredients.

"We've been here for an hour and fifteen minutes," Fred said, "We told him an hour."

"Fine," Severus said looking at the impatient boy, "Let's go meet him."

Fred jumped up and ran out the door with the others following behind him.

"I have a bad feeling," George said quietly, "We should have made him take one of us with him."

"He's fine," Charlie said, "He's probably worried about us since we are the late ones."

"Probably," George said and noticed Fred had stopped before the Owl Emporium. "Fred, Come on."

"Severus, it's Harry's wand, and the new broom," Fred said quietly.

"What?" Severus asked spinning around. "What do you mean?"

Fred bent down and picked up the familiar wand and broom. George stopped and turned towards Severus.

"I need you and Fred to go check the rest of the alley and then wait in the Leaky Cauldron," Severus said and turned towards Charlie.

Fred quickly grabbed George's arm and dragged him back towards the Leaky Cauldron saying, "Severus and Char will find him Georgie."

"Stay right here," Severus said sternly to Charlie, "I have a feeling I know who is behind this."

Charlie nodded and he and Severus drew their wands. Severus turned towards the small alley and started down it.

Severus made his way down the alley slowly, making it about half way before coming up on a scene he had never wanted to see.

"You are doing such a good job, Pet," Lucius purred stroking Harry, "You like that, don't you, Pet?"

"Yes Master," Harry whimpered, making Severus' stomach churn.

"Good boy," Lucius said smirking as Severus raised his wand.

"_Diffindo!"_ Severus cried and Lucius flew back and slammed into the wall, "Charlie!" He yelled taking off his outer robes.

"Severus?" Charlie called running up to him and noticed Harry and Malfoy. "That bastard." He growled and started towards the blonde.

"No," Severus said as he wrapped the robe around the trembling boy, "Go get your brothers and take them back to the manor."

Charlie took a deep breath and nodded, "I'll make sure Aunt Min gets Draco out for a few hours and Hermione will leave a bit early."

"I'll meet all of you at the manor," Severus said grabbing Harry's bag, "Keep an eye on George. Tell him what happened, but watch him."

Charlie threw one more look at the blonde man and ran down the alley.

Severus sighed and kneeled in front of the trembling boy, "Harry, it's okay. Can you look at me?"

Harry looked up slowly and Severus watched the fear in the small boy's eyes, "Se…Severus?"

"It's me, Harry," Severus said sighing in relief, "Do you hurt?"

"He hit me with his cane," the boy whimpered, shaking, "Severus, I can't move, it hurts."

"What hurts? Where?" Severus asked the boy who was standing stock still against the wall, trembling, "Harry, tell me please."

"The cane," Harry cried, "Please."

Severus looked around quickly, looking for the cane, that had not only injured it's masters son, but Harry as well. Not finding it on the ground or by the Death Eater, who he so desperately wanted to kill, but in Harry's skin.

The top of the cane, which was made into a snakes head, was holding onto Harry's flesh, on his inner thigh, by its fangs.

"Harry, calm down," Severus said moving closer to the boy, "I'm going to take it out now, alright?"

"Yes, please," Harry whimpered and sobbed.

Severus wrapped his arm around the boy and gently pulled the cane away. Harry screamed even as Severus was finished pulling the cane away. Severus knew it was the pain from the spells being released, which Lucius had placed on the cane, that had been keeping Harry in place.

Harry slumped against Severus and continued to tremble and sob, "I want to go home."

"I know, I know," Severus said grabbing Harry's bags, "We have to side along. I will take us right into my room." And he felt Harry nod.

"I want to go home."

"We're going," Severus said and Diagon Alley disappeared and his room materialized.

"I hurt, Severus," Harry whimpered as Severus placed him gently on the couch, "I feel dirty."

"Harry," Severus said handing him a pain reliever, "Could you tell me what happened?"

"I was coming to the apothecary, I swear, and I noticed him." Harry whispered shaking, "I tried to hurry, hoped he didn't see me. Severus he made me call him master."

"He won't hurt you again, Harry," Severus said as Draco burst through the door.

"Uncle Sev!" Draco said, "Charlie said that Dad… Harry!" Harry looked up at Draco and Draco was stopped by the fear in his eyes, "Harry, what did he do?"

"Sit with him, Draco," Severus said, "I need to go check on George."

Draco nodded and took the seat Severus had just left and Harry pulled his knees up to his chin.

Draco remained silent, not knowing how to comfort the dark haired boy.

"You look like him you know," Harry said quietly, "Almost like my dad and I."

"I'm not like him," Draco said moving towards Harry and wrapping his arms around him, noticing the trembling, "I won't hurt you."

"I know, it is really hard to sit here," Harry whispered, "I don't know what's wrong with me; I've dealt with this before."

"What?" Draco asked, "He hasn't done this before has he?"

"No," Harry whimpered, as he shifted in Draco's arms, "Uncle Vernon did."

"Harry," Draco whispered gently, "What they did is not your fault, and it was wrong. That muggle and my father are cruel and vile."

"He made me call him master," Harry whispered, "Your dad."

Draco sat still; his father was hardly human anymore. He degraded humans he saw weaker than he, including his own son; into believing they were the scum of the earth, no better than an ant.

"There are times I just wish it all would end." Harry mumbled before his eyes drifted closed and he fell into a light slumber.

Draco slowly untangled himself from the raven haired boy and laid him on the couch and went to find his godfather.

When Severus had left the room he had found George on the back balcony, where he knew George would be. He was not surprised to see George's head in his hands as Fred tried to calm him down as Bill and Charlie looked on.

"Has he said anything?" Severus asked coming up behind the older red heads, watching the twins through the glass doors.

"No," Bill said as Charlie shook his head, "He won't talk."

"I didn't think so," Severus said, "He won't read the Daily Prophet unless someone reads it first; he doesn't like and can't handle this."

"I noticed he hasn't touched the paper until Fred would look it over, but that has been happening for years." Charlie said "I don't get it though, the Prophet rarely reports rapes."

"With George's luck that night there was one the morning after," Severus said moving towards the door.

Severus moved into the sunlight and squinted out at the small lake. He knew Harry not been on the grounds in the short time he had spent at the manor and he told himself that they would remedy this soon.

He nodded at Fred as the young man got up to let Severus calm his twin down.

"George," Severus asked softly, sitting next to the red head, "How are you feeling?

"Is he okay?" George asked softly, "Charlie told me, is he okay?"

"Draco is sitting with him right now," Severus said, "Considering the circumstances; I thought he would be best."

"How is Harry going to deal with this? He has to deal with this, his uncle, and murderous raving lunatic," George said through clenched teeth.

"We'll get him through this," Severus promised, "I think we haven't heard the last of his uncle though, Minerva said there were no bodies."

"What do you mean?" George asked sitting up, "You think they are alive?"

"I don't know," Severus sighed, "But the Dark Lord id up to something."

"Isn't he always?" Draco asked softly from the door way. "He is always planning raids, or planning his yearly attempt on Harry's life."

"I thought you were with Harry?" Severus asked as Draco sat next to him.

"He fell asleep," Draco said softly closing his eyes, "Sirius and Remus were going in as I left."

"Great, just what I always dreamed of," Severus groaned, "Them in my room."

"Uncle Severus," Draco said softly, "What are we going to do when school starts?"

"I believe Minerva is working on that situation," Severus said, "We may as well bring the manor."

"Do you know what she has planned?" George asked raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutely no idea," Severus said, "But it will be fine. She has a way with getting things done."

"I don't think I want to go back to the dorm," Draco said, "Not with all of the Death Eater's kids."

"Have any of them taken the Mark?" George asked standing up and moving to lean on the railing.

"Nott and Flint have," Draco said, "The Dark Lord is marking those in my year during Christmas," Severus sighed when he heard this.

"I don't want you to stay in Slytherin," He said, "And Harry shouldn't stay in Gryffindor either."

"Why not?" George asked, looking up, "He'd be safe enough there."

"He won't want to share a dorm with Mr. Finnegan or Mr. Thomas." Severus said, "More than Slytherins can be Death Eaters."

"What?" George exclaimed, "There is no way that there are Gryffindor Death Eaters!"

"I wouldn't set your heart on that one, George" Sirius said walking through the glass door and leaned on the railing next to him, "We already know of one little rat."

"Peter Pettigrew," Remus said shaking his head, "Formerly known as Wormtail, ex-best friend and traitor."

"Wormtail," Fred said quietly as he sat down on the ground by George's feet, "Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs…"

"Are proud to present," George added sinking down next to his twin.

"The Mauraders Map." Sirius added smiling, looking right at the twins, "Padfoot at you service."

"No way!" Fred exclaimed as Sirius transformed into Padfoot. "What about the others?"

"Moony," Remus said bowing slightly as George shook his head.

"So Prongs must be…"

"My dad," George jumped up as Harry edged into the room.


	17. Birthday Celebrations

"How are you Harry?" George asked slowly walking towards the small boy.

"Just…just don't touch me, please," Harry whispered moving away from George and sank into a chair. "So you finally found out about the Marauders."

"We put them out of their ignorance," Remus smiled as Padfoot put his head on Harry's legs.

"Yet Minerva lets both of you at the school," Severus smirked.

"Severus," Remus laughed, "You were just as bad as we were."

"I only reacted," Severus shot back, "Besides, we have to talk about next week."

"What's next week?" Harry asked as he absently pet Padfoot's head, who had jumped up on the chair next to him.

"Seriously?" Fred asked, "Harry, your birthday is on Wednesday."

"I don't know what there is to talk about," Harry said as Padfoot closed his eyes, "I don't want to do anything special, just a dinner, maybe."

"Sure," Bill said as he and Charlie started inside, "I want to go swimming, meet us outside."

Padfoot jumped out of Harry's chair and bounded through the door after the elder red heads. The others made to follow, but Severus noticed Harry stayed.

"Harry?" He asked stopping at the door, "Are you going to come with us?"

"No," Harry whispered, closing his eyes, "I can't."

Severus knew right away that it was not the fact of what happened, mostly, that made it impossible for him to go swimming with them. It was the scars that the others had told him about.

"You know," Severus said, "I have my own scars as well," he quickly added, "And not all from Death Eater meetings."

"They are not words," Harry whispered, "True words."

"Would you like to see mine?" Severus asked slowly, not noticing the older witch in the door way. "I can show you mine and you can show me yours, only if you want to."

When Severus did not receive an answer, he got up and started to unbutton his dark green shirt. When the shirt was gone and Severus had his back to Harry, the angry pink scars, in the shape of belt buckles were clearly visible.

"My father did that," Severus said quietly, "Before my mum left him, she had scars too, just ones not as visible." Severus took a deep breath, "When we left Father, Mum met Dad. I was thirteen then."

Harry sat still and stared at the marks across Severus' back.

Harry knew he had similar marks from his uncle, but he also knew there were no other people who had words. Without thinking his hand came up and traced the words on his chest and abdomen.

"I don't know if I can, Professor." Harry whispered and Severus turned around and noticed his hand moving.

"Harry," Severus said sitting on his knees, "If I can see them, I may be able to heal them, you could be rid of the, if I can see them."

"Promise," Harry said, "That even if you can heal them, you won't touch me."

"Not until you're ready," Severus said and watched as Harry stood, slowly pulling his shirt over his head. He could tell that the boy was hesitant and scared, "Harry, I'll stay right here."

Harry nodded and finished removing his shirt and closed his eyes. Severus had to resist the urge to hit something when he saw the belt marks and then the words.

The muggle obviously knew what he had been doing, and knew where the words would scar the worst. Severus knew that even with the potions, the scars would not fade completely, unless he added some fire petal into it.

"Harry, look at me." Severus ordered, "I may not be able to fix it completely. I will need to use fire petals, and it will be painful."

"I understand, Sir." Harry said, sitting down as the older witch left the room with tears streaming down her face.

"Would you like to go out onto the grounds?" Severus asked as he buttoned his shirt back up.

"I don't know," Harry said, "I don't want to be near them while they are swimming."

"That can be arranged," Severus said smiling, "Would you like to see your mother's and grandmother's gardens?"

"I'd like that," Harry said smiling slightly, but Severus saw that it didn't reach his eyes and he knew that they had a long way to go before Harry was able to act like a kid again.

The next Wednesday, Harry woke up and stared at the ceiling. Last night was one of the bad nights, he had had four nightmares and George and Draco had fallen asleep in his room after the second one.

Harry sat up and looked around and noticed that Draco and George were gone. Both George and Draco knew that Harry didn't like people near him when he got dressed and ready for the day.

Harry got up and went into his bathroom and stood in front of the mirror.

_ "They were all right, just look at me." _Harry thought when he raised his shirt and stared at his abdomen, _"How can Draco and George and the rest of them stand being near me?"_

Harry's hand reached up and traced the word 'FREAK' and his eyes glistened,_ "Maybe I should just leave, or end it. That way Voldemort will die when I do."_

As Harry's hand left the 'K' and started on the 'S' of 'Slut' he remembered what George had said to him after one of his nightmares last night.

George had been pale and looked strained when Harry had asked him if he was okay, and George had replied,_ "Fine, just tired."_

_ "He was tired of me,"_ Harry thought as his hand traced the 'L'. _"They all are."_

Harry closed his eyes and willed his had to stop moving, to stop reminding him of what he was.

"Harry?" George asked from the other side of the door, "Are you okay?"

"Just… just give me a minute," Harry said weakly, and George worried.

"Harry?" George called again, "Come on, come out."

"I'm sorry," Harry said opening the bathroom door and stepping out, not looking at George.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," George said, noticing that Harry hadn't looked at him, "Is there something wrong?"

Harry quickly shook his head and George sighed. Something was bothering his younger brother, but he couldn't figure it out. Of course it could be the nightmares, but he didn't think so.

"Harry, you can tell me anything," George said softly, "That what a big brother is for."

"You don't have to pretend anymore George." Harry whispered, "I know how people get tired of me, I'm used to it."

"Harry," George smiled, "I am just tired, even before sitting with you, I have not been sleeping well lately."

"Are you sure?" Harry whispered, as George pulled him into his arms. Harry surprised George by not pulling away, for he had not allowed any physical contact since the incident in Diagon Alley.

"Positive," George smiled down at the raven haired boy, "Now come on, you know what today is."

"Oh yes," Harry said dryly, "How could I forget? It's Wednesday."

"Nice try, Harry," Sirius yelled from Harry's bed, "It's not just Wednesday, young man."

"Yes Sirius it is." Harry said and noticed the others in his room, "Bloody hell guys! It's not invade Harry's room day!"

"Hey!" Fred said as Harry sat down next to him on one of the couches, "We brought food and presents, Harry Birthday Harry."

"Thanks Fred," Harry muttered while he picked at his egg and tomato. "When is Severus going to get here?"

"Should I be worried that my godson is more excited about when the slimy Slytherin is going to get here, than his presents?" Sirius asked looking hurt, but then he smirked, "What is going on between the two of you?"

"Shut up Padfoot," Harry said, "You don't have any room to talk and neither do you Moony. They are called Silencing Charms, they work wonders."

Harry looked around when he heard laughter coming from the doorway and smiled when he saw Severus and Minerva.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Minerva said, giving Harry a hug, "I believe Severus has a three part girt for you."

"He can only have one part now," Severus said, stepping away from the door, "As it would be rather difficult to wrap Mr. Longbottom."

"Hey Harry," Neville said, looking sheepishly up at Severus.

"Neville! It is good to see you mate!" Harry said, smiling, "Don't worry about him. We have almost completely converted him and Draco."

"I nearly had a heart attack when Gran told me he was here to see me," Neville said smiling, "Thought I had already landed myself in detention."

Harry laughed, "How long are you here for? And Happy Birthday, I actually sent your present yesterday with Draco's owl, so it should get here in a few days."

Neville chuckled and tossed him a small box, "The summer I believe, Professor just told me to pack my trunk."

"Call him Severus, Neville," George said through a bite of bacon, "We will get all of Gryffindor to by the end of the first week."

Severus nodded when Neville looked up at him, but neither missed them looks Harry was throwing at a certain someone in the room.

"I have the potion we talked about last week as well, and a surprise one. Your _dogfather_ will enjoy it." Severus said smirking, "I also tried to bring Hermione back for the day, but the house was empty."

"Do you think she is okay?" George asked as Harry choked on his toast.

"Yes," Minerva said, "I believe we will get an owl today, if it not one of the ones sitting at Harry's window already."

Sirius jumped out of the bed and to the window. Harry watched as Draco's owl came in and perched on his shoulder and as a tawny owl did the same. There was only one other owl and it perched on Harry's headboard and stared at Harry.

Harry quickly took off the package from Draco's owl, Aries, and tossed it to Neville.

"Here Neville, guess Aries knew you would be here." Harry said as he untied Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Happy Birthday, I know you would like me to be there, but I can't Harry. Harry, know that I love you, but until the war is over, I can't stay. I have convinced Mum and Dad to flee England with me. I can't say where, but I will return when the war is over, and I will contact you then. I wish you luck, Harry, and hope you find Happiness. _

_ Love from, Hermione_

Harry stared down at the letter the back up, "She left, Hermione ran."

Nobody said anything, and George took the letter from Harry. He knew Harry was feeling relieved but abandoned.

He wanted Hermione to be safe, and not have to deal with the war, but be safe and happy. But they had been through so much together, and now that her and Ron were both gone, it hurt him to be without them.

"Here Harry," George said, taking Harry's attention, "Open Bill's and Charlie's."

"I told you guys not to get me anything," Harry said smirking, "You guys need to learn to listen."

"Maybe next year," Remus said sitting next to Sirius on the bed.

Harry shook his head and opened the box and smiled, "Bill, Charlie, this is really useless right now."

"You know it's not just You-Know-Who after you," Bill laughed as Harry pulled out a Foe-Glass, "And besides, you can start collecting, like old Mad-Eye."

"Ah yes," Sirius said, "You can be just like him. Paranoid and setting dustbins on his neighbors."

Harry smiled as he gave Charlie a hug, "I have something for you, later, come to my room tonight." The red head whispered and pulled away leaving a very confused and red Harry behind.

"Merlin, Harry," George said, "Come on, open our presents."

Harry sat back as he finished opening all of his presents except the one from Severus, the one from Sirius and Remus, and the Black owl on his head board.

"Here Harry," Remus said holding out an owl cage, with a black ouw with white flecks on it in it. "We thought you could use a new owl."

Harry looked down at the owl and they noticed the tears in his eyes. Harry thought the owl was beautiful, but it brought back memories of Hedwig.

_Harry was laying on his bed in his room one night during the second week into his holidays when he heard his uncle coming in._

_ "Come here, boy." His Uncle had smiled, and made Harry's blood churn. "I have a surprise for you in the back yard."_

_ Harry quickly followed Vernon and his heart dropped when he saw his school trunk and his cousin holding Hedwig's cage with her in it._

_ "Uncle?" Harry asked slowly moving to take Hedwig from Dudley._

_ "No, boy," Vernon had sneered, "Dudders just wants to have some fun, isn't that right Dudley?"_

_ "Uncle, please," Harry begged, "Don't hurt her."_

_ "Shut it," Vernon sneered, "Go ahead Dudley."_

_ Harry's eyes widened as he watched Dudley dump out his trunk and sat Hedwig on top of his books._

_ Harry began to panic as Dudley began to fumble with some matches._

_ "Don't hurt her!" Harry screamed and jumped forward, "Don't do it Dudley!"_

_ His Uncle grabbed him and held him in place as Dudley threw the match down. He fell to his knees and his uncle laughed as he no longer had to stop him._

_ Hedwig hooted in fear and anger as she rose from her perch and feathers floated through the air._

_ Harry closed his eyes as a single white feather fell by his knees and Hedwig's screeches fell silent._

"Harry?" Severus asked and Harry blinked a few times.

"Thanks Moony, Padfoot." He said and set the owl cage down, "Thanks all of you."

"You are not done yet," Severus said, setting down a bundle of vials on the table and sent a look at Sirius.

"Sev, you are a genius!" Sirius said and you could feel Sirius' excitement rolling through the room.

"Animagi Potion," Severus said smirking and grinned when he saw Harry's face light up.

"Wow, Severus," Harry said and got up and hugged the man, making Neville nearly choke on his pumpkin juice, "Thank you."

"No problem, kid." Severus said.

"Does anyone know whose owl that is?" Harry asked as he let go of Severus and motioned to the black owl, "I mean, it could be Hagrid."

"I'm sure it is Hagrid." Remus said looking at Sirius, "Right? I mean he is out of the country and that would explain the strange owl."

"Yeah," Sirius said nodding, "Go ahead and open it kid."

Harry grabbed the package from the bird's claws and opened the black box. He froze and looked up at Severus, shaking his head.

"Whose it from?" Remus asked moving to take the box from Harry, but Severus was faster and had already grabbed it.

"You all need to get out," Severus said, clutching his fists, "All of you, Minerva, Sirius, Remus, all of you. Now."


	18. Chapter 18

"_You all need to get out," Severus said clutching his fists, "Bill, Charlie, get them out now."_

Bill quickly ushered the twins, Neville, and Charlie who was watching Harry, out of the room and was followed by Sirius and Remus. Severus grabbed Harry's shoulders.

"Harry," Severus said quietly sitting in front of the child, "Harry, look at me."

Harry looked at the man in front of him. Severus froze when he saw the flat look in Harry's eyes. Instead of the shining happiness and excitement, his eyes were clouded with fear and tears.

"I'm going to kill him," Harry said as a few tears dripped down his cheeks, and he stared at the letter.

_Pet,_

_I thought you might like the photos one Mr. McNair had the fortune of getting, while we had our small get together last week. I hope you are ready to serve your master again, Pet. Until next time Pet._

_Your Master_

Attached with the letter were dozens of photos of Lucius Malfoy touching and beating a frozen, sobbing, and terrified Harry Potter.

"Harry, he can't get you here," Severus said pulling the child towards him, "You are safe."

"Here I am," Harry said bitterly, but not moving away from the safe arms, "What about when I go back to Hogwarts? Or I walk down Diagon Alley again?"

"At Hogwarts you will be safe," Severus said forcefully, "We will all be there with you. And you will not be going to Diagon Alley again, so that doesn't matter. Hogsmeade trips are cancelled, so we won't worry about that, and we are taking precautions."

Harry looked at the man and narrowed his eyes. "Precautions? You mean like third year? Oh yes I would be perfectly safe with dementors!"

"I didn't mean it like…" Severus started but Harry cut him off.

"It doesn't matter!" Harry screamed, jumping away from the man and clenched his fists, "He will get to me again! It doesn't matter, all your words and precautions! Either Voldemort or Master will get to me and there is nothing you can do!"

"Harry," Severus said in a soft voice, "Harry don't call him that. He is not your master. You are not owned, what he did was wrong."

Harry shook his head and backed up into the corner and sank down to the floor. Severus was not surprised to see the boy's shoulders shaking and the tears streaming down his face.

"Harry," Severus said softly, but firmly, "We will keep you safe. If I ever see Lucius Malfoy again, I'll kill him." He sat on the floor next to him and wrapped his arms around the trembling boy, "At Hogwarts, I will be there, and all of these Gryffindor dunderheads will be as well. With a potions master, headmistress, and four professors, I think we can take care of the problems."

"Sirius is going to be mad at you," Harry whispered, might as well get away from the painful topics, "He wanted to be a surprise."

"I didn't tell you what he is teaching," Severus said, knowing not to push the topic, "He won't know."

"It's not hard to figure out what he will be teaching," Harry said, closing his eyes, "We need a new Transfiguration teacher."

"See, I didn't tell you," Severus smirked and stood up, "Come on, I believe your godfather wants to see you in the water today, let's try that potion."

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked softly.

"You're going to have to lie down and take off your shirt off," Severus said, "This works more like a salve. I'll have to rub it into your back. I'll let you do your front, don't panic."

"Just… just don't touch anything else," Harry whispered before taking off his silk green button up shirt he had put on. "Will it take away the others? The words?"

"It should, I'll let you put that on, okay?" Severus said opening the jar and sitting on the edge of the bed and Harry glanced towards the door, "Do you want me to ask someone to sit with you?" Harry nodded and took a deep breath.

"Charlie please," Harry said and Severus nodded and sent out a patronus out to the second eldest red head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Severus said and turned towards the window as everybody began to make their way out towards the small lake.

Harry quickly moved to the bed as Charlie entered the room and looked at him. Charlie smiled softly and sat on the edge of the bed and Severus began to rub the salve into Harry's skin.

"You feel alright Harry?" Charlie asked softly and watched as the scars slowly faded and Harry kept his eyes tightly closed. Harry nodded as Severus asked him to lie on his stomach to put the ointment on his back, Harry slightly realizing that Severus had done his front as well as starting his back. "Draco told me to tell you that he wants you to go out there so they can show you some spells."

"Alright," Harry muttered barely louder than a whisper as he sat up and Charlie handed the younger man his shirt and Harry quickly put it on and wrapped his arms around his chest. Severus raised an eyebrow as Charlie walked towards hi,.

"How close is the blood relationship between us?" Charlie asked and glanced back at Harry as the younger man made his way towards the door.

"It's hardly there anymore," Severus replied with a nod, "It's more potent between you and me. It won't affect what is hidden in the Ministry, neither of them."

"He doesn't get the notice about what's in the Hall of Magical Household Affairs until he's 17, and the Hall of Prophecies until he is 16," Charlie stated and sighed, "I'll tell his about the Magical Household Affairs when he is healed."

"That would be beneficial," Severus replied and looked at James and Lily's portrait, "Make sure to go slowly."

Charlie nodded and set off to search for his older brother. Severus ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Bloody Gryffindors. Thank Merlin I get to go to the castle."

"Oh Severus," Lily chuckled, "You'll miss them."

"The fact that you're right scares me Lily," Severus replied and turned around and left the room with a small smile on his face, yes, he would miss these foolhardy Gryffindors.


End file.
